La Melancolia de Seto Kaiba!
by AlynGubler
Summary: Una historia de comedia y romance entre el empresario millonario mas joven de todo el mundo y una chica que en su momento llamaria "insignificante" pero jamas se imaginó lo que podria vivir al lado de ella y sus "adorables" amigos y compañeros...
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de YUGIOH!(c) no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi(c)**_

_Hola este es mi primer fic de Yugioh! espero les guste, la historia es una comedia romantica entre Seto Kaiba y un personaje mio, poco a poco ire subiendo las biografias de cada personaje nuevo._

_Krystal Devlin, es la hermana menor del ya conocido duelista y creador del juego de dado de moustros del calabozo "Duke Devlin". _

_La historia no tiene relacion con la historia original de Kazuki Takahashi(c). Sin embargo salen Yami (Atem) y Yami Bakura._

**CAPITULO 1**

**"NO LA HUBIERA INVITADO AL CINE"**

**ESCENA 1. OFICINA 1:00 P.M. 24 de Diciembre**

-Si ya te dije que no se me olvida…. Si lo tengo escrito en mi agenda… Te veo allá a las 3 p.m., si también llevo lo que me encargaste, ¿Acaso no confías en mi?... Bueno, entonces créeme estaré a tiempo; cuídate mientras llego ¿Está bien?… si yo también. Adiós.

Un silencio rodeo la oficina de Seto Kaiba después de terminar la llamada de su teléfono celular, pensativo, se levanto de su silla para caminar alrededor de esta, dando varios pasos hacia su escritorio, cogió el portarretrato que se encontraba cerca de su computadora. Observo por un rato la fotografía, y con una suave sonrisa dijó en voz alta.

-Todo lo que me ha pasado es por tu culpa, últimamente mi vida se ha involucrado en más problemas que todos los que se pueden contar antes de conocerte, si no hubiera sido por ese estúpido dado, o por ese auto; es más si ese día no hubiera ido a trabajar…

Algo molesto se sentó sobre un sofá de piel color negro, llevando la mano hacia su cabeza mientras que con la otra sostenía con más fuerza el portarretrato. Sonrió suavemente y se estiró hacia una pequeña mesita que estaba al lado del sofá, sacó una agenda de piel del año anterior y al abrirla se dirigió donde se encontraba una tira de fotografías de esas de las maquinitas de los centros comerciales, sonrió más y bajo su mirada hacia la pagina donde estaba escrita una frase en toda la hoja completa "CITA CON KRYSTAL 11 A.M.". Cuando vio lo escrito solo recordó…

"**NO LA HUBIERA INVITADO AL CINE**"

**ESCENA 2... "MANSION KAIBA" HACE VARIOS MESES ATRÁS... 7 A.M.**

-Seto, Seto, vamos es hora de que te levantes hermano, no ves que se te hará tarde si no te apresuras, recuerda que día es hoy- dijo Mokuba emocionado, saltando encima de Seto Kaiba que se encontraba tapado de pies a cabeza con su cobija. –hermano vamos ya son 7:05 y se te hará tarde por culpa de tu holgazanería.

-Mokuba ya te oí puedes dejar de brincar sobre mí, escuche el despertador, lo único que quería era descansar los ojos- contesto enojado su hermano mayor –además por qué tanta prisa se supone que pasare a recogerla a las 11 A.M. aun falta mucho tiempo ¿no lo crees?

-No Seto, debes estar presentable y sobre todo recuerda no puedes hacer esperar a una chica, ven el baño está listo para que te des una buena ducha y cuando termines me hablas para escoger lo que te pondrás.

-Está bien- dijo bostezando y con desgano al dirigirse al baño que ya le tenía preparado su hermano. Al meterse al agua esta le cae tan helada que solo pudo pronunciar con un fuerte grito dos palabras. –¡MOKUBA KAIBA! No se supone que me tenias listo el maldito baño- grita enojado.

-¡Ah! No puede ser se me olvido prender el calentador, Roland ¿crees que se moleste?- riendo voltea a ver a su mayordomo de confianza, este voltea a verlo con mala cara y aclarándose la garganta de forma indiscreta ignora al pequeño Kaiba. Pasados unos minutos sale Seto de la ducha la cual fue la peor de su vida.

-Ni en el orfanato me había bañado con agua tan helada- molesto llega a su cuarto con su bata, sandalias puestas y una toalla en la cabeza, mirando de reojo el rosto alegre de su hermano.

-Me perdonas Seto lo que sucede es que es demasiado temprano y olvide encender el calentador, ¿podrás perdonarme?- Seto da media vuelta dándole la espalda de lo molesto que se encontraba, definitivamente no le agradaba el agua fría.

–Está bien- contesto de golpe –pero... ¡aahh!- no termino de hablar cuando Mokuba lo jala del brazo para llevarlo hacia el enorme guarda ropa de su hermano.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y vístete, espero sepas que ponerte, te veré en un rato y me hablas cuando estés listo ¿Siii?- sonriente Moki cierro la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

_ Que tontería, vestirme para un cita, además ni siquiera es una cita es solo un favor a una mujer _ aun molesto pensaba en que ponerse. _ ¿Qué me pondré? no tengo nada para _

- A ya se tengo algo perfecto para la ocasión- tronando sus dedos dio varios pasos para tomar su ropa.

Después de 15 eternos minutos…..

-Mokuba ya termine ¿Cómo me veo?- Mokuba entra emocionado pero su rostro cambio poco después por sorpresa.

–Haber ¡Seetooooo!- grito asombrado y perplejo ante la escena -Pero que porquería de ropa te pusiste ese traje blanco es para una entrevista de trabajo, no para una cita, mejor yo te digo que lucirá bien en ti aunque con lo enojado que eres la ropa no ayudara mucho- riendo se dirige al guarda ropa y ambos se detienen a ver las prendas.

– ¿Qué te parece mi gabardina?- pregunta Seto con emoción.

-Claro que no, si no vas a ir a un duelo ¡TORPE!

-Bueno el traje morado.

-Seto ¿jamás has tenido una cita, ¡Verdad!- riéndose de él, Seto lo sigue algo molesto refunfuñando ante la pregunta de su hermano, toma las prendas que le da su hermano.

-Esto lucirá muy bien, creo y ella se enamorara de ti- con sarcasmo y risas sale del cuarto mientras Seto se disponía a cambiarse.

20 minutos después….

-¿Seto ya puedo entrar? te has tardado mucho y solo llevas el vestuario, falta peinarte, que desayunes y darte los últimos detalles para la cita, recuerda que todo debe salir perfecto- grita Mokuba desde afuera del cuarto.

-Ya voy, ahora saldré pero no quiero que te rías ¿de acuerdo?- viéndose al espejo con una ropa que jamás habría pensado ponerse y mucho menos para esa "favor" como él le llamaba.

Al abrir la puerta Mokuba queda admirado de lo bien que le quedaba ese suéter nuevo y el pantalón de vestir color gris que había mandado hacer para aquel día tan especial, aunque ya se estaba tardando.

-Y bien ¿qué dices?- apenado le pregunto a su ya adolescente hermano que sonreía y abría los ojos del asombro. -Te estás burlando ¿verdad? iré a quitarme estas prendas ridículas- casi dio media vuelta cuando Mokuba lo interrumpió.

-No, Seto te ves fantástico tu complexión es perfecta para este tipo de ropa.

-Si lo sé, no hay nada que no me quede bien a mí- dijo con un poco de soberbia.

-Bajemos a desayunar ahí te diré cual es el plan y lo que debes hacer ¿De acuerdo?- corriendo hacia el comedor este se sienta al lado de su hermano, mientras les sirven el desayuno.

–Bueno Mokuba la verdad no me parece buena idea esto de salir con ella, no vez que no me llevo bien con esa gente- rompiendo el silencio al tiempo que bebía un poco de café, y continuo diciendo – Yo no me llevo bien con ella y el idiota de su hermano y que decir de sus patéticos amigos y además ¿porque tengo que ir si yo fui aquí el agredido? ¿Qué tal si me molestan haciéndome quedar mal o hacer el ridículo? quedare como un idiota frente a todos.

-Claro que no Seto, debes tener confianza y salir más, además recuerda que tú también la ofendiste y quedaste formalmente que una cita seria la forma de disculparte- respondió su hermano mordiendo su pan tostado.

– ¿Yo quede en salir con ella?- lo mira con desdén y molestia –pero si tú fuiste el que… ¡ah! Está bien pero si esto no resulta nunca más volveré a intentar salir con alguien ¿de acuerdo?- alzando la voz, se levantó de la silla dando un golpe en la mesa.

–Hecho- respondió calmado y con una enorme sonrisa, ya que Mokuba era más tranquilo en situaciones de tensión. -Te prometo que no insistiré más con ese tema de las "citas", aunque tengo el presentimiento de que todo irá mejor de lo esperado- Mordiendo otro pedazo de su pan.

Después de unos pocos minutos sirven dos platos con fruta, una jarra con jugo de naranja y dos platos con huevos estrellados para los dos hermanos Kaiba. Mokuba pide la salsa cátsup para su huevo y comienza a hacer una carita en el huevo enseñándole su obra de arte a Seto.

-Mira Seto ¿Si o no se parece a ti?,- este voltea por unos segundos a ver el plato pero regresa su mirada al café, después de 10 minutos Seto no había tocado el desayuno, por lo que Mokuba se dirigió hacia él, -No te preocupes y no estés nervioso ya verás que todo saldrá bien- Con ánimos, le sonrió al ojiazul.

-Gracias Mokuba pero te puedo decir que estoy nervioso por eso y aunque eres un buen hermano y haces lo que sea porque este bien siento que esto no tiene sentido-

-Tal vez pero ya estas metido en esto así que tienes que repasar ciertos puntos, ¿de acuerdo Seto? Mira, al llegar a su casa debes acompañarla a la puerta del auto, esperar a que suba y cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, después cuando lleguen tienes que bajar e ir a su puerta y darle la mano para que baje del auto y cerrar la puerta de tu acompañante seguida de la tuya, en el auto, no permanezcas callado debes hacer platica como: ¿qué le parece el lugar al que irán? ¿Cuáles son sus gustos? etc. ¿comprendes? en el cine tienes que dejar que ella elija la película no tu, debes invitarle el refresco, las palomitas y si las quiere de dieta pues de dieta, dejaras que decida que comer y no importa lo que quiera estarás ahí para acompañarla, esperar a que se siente y acercar su silla a la mesa, si quiere algo pues invítaselo, en el café serás romántico, no pidas expresso por que eso te pone tan nervioso que lo único que harás es decir incoherencias, si quieres ir al baño aguántate y si es urgente no se lo hagas notar demasiado se lo dirás delicadamente, no te eches gases en frente de ella, comerás con la boca cerrada, no hablaras con la boca llena- Mokuba hablaba tan rápido que Seto sorprendido tenía los ojos casi fuera de las cuencas oculares, mientras su hermano le daba una lista con todas las indicaciones, Seto no podría creer que estaba por iniciar el peor día de su vida. –Cuando compren las palomitas y refresco pide solo uno y dos popotes, así lo tomaran tan cerca que eso será romántico y…- fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Mokuba para ya, lo único que estás haciendo es ponerme más nervioso y ¿se supone que eso es una cita?, parece que iré al ejercito, en serio tengo que hacer esto ¿gases? yo jamás me he echado un gas, no como con la boca abierta, además por que el cine, el cine es para pobres aquí en la casa hay una pantalla gigante y miles de películas ¿no crees que sería mejor invitarla a venir aquí? ¿Un refresco y dos popotes?, tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar dos vasos de refresco, porque…- es interrumpido por un grito de su hermano.

– ¡Cállate! Mira Seto tienes razón en lo del cine y el vaso, pero es tu primera cita o al menos algo que realmente será serio y es tu oportunidad para que la gente no piense que eres ególatra, presumido y solo piensas en ti, demuéstrales que eres hombre y sabes ser educado, ¿te parece?

– ¿Demostrarles que soy hombre?, Mokuba si no te has dado cuenta soy hombre desde que nací, no necesito demostrarle a nadie que si lo soy, pero bueno está bien seguiré tus indicaciones y espero resulte porque si no…

-Saldrá bien ya verás por cierto, ya faltan 30 minutos es mejor que te alistes, agarra efectivo por si la tarjeta no pasa y lleva pepto bismol.

Seto tomó su saco, caminó hacia el estacionamiento para así escoger el auto que llevaría a la cita, eligiendo un convertible color rojo (que modesto), cerró la puerta y mientras su auto esta listo pone la cabeza en el volante.

-Por favor que todo salga bien, tranquilo Seto, eres todo lo que una mujer podría pedir- se dijo así mismo, levanta la cabeza, se mira por el espejo sonriendo de su frase, pone una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca para así, adentrarse en aquel mundo que anteriormente ya había experimentado.. "LA VERGÜENZA Y DESGRACIA"

**ESCENA 3. "GRAN CENTRO COMERCIAL DOMINO" 11 A.M.**

Seto dobla la esquina para así estar a 6 cuadras de la casa de Krystal, 10:58 A.M. indicaban en su stereo.

–Llegare, no, no llegare a tiempo, si ya casi llego, ahí está la casa color azul, la veo- frenando tan rápido que hizo escuchar sonido chirriante de las llantas fuera de la casa de Krystal, Seto se quita la gafas y ve con detalle la casa y el croquis que le habían dado, se aproxima a tocar el timbre de la puerta.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?- dijo una voz dulce por el intercomunicador.

-Soy yo Seto Kaiba estoy buscando a Krystal Devlyn- respondió muy seguro de sí.

-Genial salgo en seguida- Respondió la chica con voz alegre, después de un breve momento sale una joven delgada con una coleta de cabellera oscura y larga, amarrada con un largo listón, unos jeans azules entubados, una blusa tipo batita y una pequeño bolso cruzado sobre su pecho, sonriéndole al joven ojiazul, Seto la mira unos instantes pero no supo que decir –Buenas tardes Kaiba, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo la has pasado?- animada pregunto al joven que estaba frente a ella.

-¡Ah! Bien, mi día ha ido de lo mejor, pero mejor apresurémonos a llegar que te ¿parece? En el auto platicamos.

Seto la acompaña hasta la puerta del copiloto y cierra la puerta con delicadeza.

_-Bien, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien y no me encontré con el "Pato- _piensa mientras enciende el carro. Enciende el stereo tratando de impresionar a Krystal pero Roland había dejado sus discos dentro de este y de inmediato comenzó la tortura para Kaiba. Roland tenia gustos que Seto llamaba "patéticos" pues le fascinaba la salsa y la cumbia por lo que ese disco no traía precisamente música romántica_…_enojado y al mismo tiempo avergonzadoSeto intento cambiar de Cd a Estéreo pero extrañamente no había señal alguna, sí que era una pesadilla lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo único que le quedo a Seto es apagar ese stereo que no ayudaba para nada, Krystal solo se reía a escondidas de aquel chico que parecía ser perfecto, ¿Pero en verdad lo era?

Por fin llegaron al centro comercial, estaba a unos 10 min de la casa de Krystal aunque para Seto parecería que se encontraba a unas 4 horas de camino. Seto escoge un lugar para estacionar el carro, todos los de alrededor miran con admiración aquel bellísimo ejemplar de colección, el solo sonríe y su ego crecía cada vez más, pensando. _-¿Que podría salir mal?._

Lista para salir del auto, Krystal, pone una mano sobre la palanca para abrir la puerta.

-¡No lo hagas!- grito Seto con desesperación, -espera- Krystal asustada ante semejante reacción solo espera a ver que es lo que haría Seto, este sale velozmente del carro, lo rodea para así llegar a la puerta de su acompañante, abre la puerta y Krystal lo mira perpleja ante tal reacción de su compañero.

-¿Qué haces, Kaiba?

-Solo dándote la mano para que salgas del carro.

-Gracias podía haberlo hecho yo, pero gracias de todas formas- Seto cierra ambas puertas, se acerca a Krystal la toma de la mano, y con tono suave le dice,

-Vamos a ver que película está en taquilla, te parece y espero te la pases bien a mi lado.

Esto parece muy romántico pero en realidad, Seto estaba tan nervioso que se podría exprimir el sudor de las prendas de ropa que traía, caminaron hacia la entrada del centro comercial y la gente comenzó a señalar aquel joven, alto, castaño, de ojos azules, que sin duda era uno de los pocos empresarios más jóvenes y no solo eso, de buen parecer, las chicas dejaron de atender clientes en los restaurantes, de prestarle atención al novio, de tomar prendas de vestir, por solo mirar al sujeto que era inalcanzable, pero ¿cómo podía estar con una chica?, definitivamente era un suceso para ser grabado y salir en la prensa, "El Joven Kaiba, fue visto con una chica en el "Centro Comercial Domino", ¿acaso será su prometida?", si eso es lo único que aliviaba el ego de tan grande personaje, y se sentía feliz porque la chica a su lado es la única a la que le "había dado la oportunidad" de salir con él, pasear en su auto preferido, tomar su mano, y gastar su dinero en ella, parecía que lo que Seto había planeado en gran parte se hacía realidad, ser el ¡Centro de Atención!, pero al mirarla creía que no era justo para ella, el que la utilizara de esa manera, así que por un momento dejo a un lado a Seto Kaiba, para ser solo "Seto". Volteo una vez más a verla, ella le sonrió y este giro su cara hacia otro lado para que no notara el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, llegaron a las escaleras eléctricas para subir al tercer piso donde se encontraba el cine.

-Krystal ¿Ya sabes que película quieres ver?

-Mmm… no aun no lo sé, sé que hay películas muy divertidas pero no me decido, esperaba que me ayudaras a elegir la indicada para verla los dos.

"Recuerda debes dejar que ella elija la película", solo ese cometario paso por la mente de Kaiba, sin atender a la petición de Krystal.

-¿Que te parece si cuando lleguemos, vez la cartelera y decides?

-Está bien, y sabes me gustaría que pudieras sonreír mas, demostrarme que realmente te divierte el estar conmigo, ¿podrías hacerlo por lo menos hoy?, ¿por mi?

-Ejem... claro, si eso te parece bien, lo hare.

Mientras subían por las escaleras eléctricas un joven de cabellera rubia fijo sus ojos detenidamente al joven empresario que subía por las escaleras, un instante después volteo hacia sus otros tres amigos para señalar aquel suceso.

-Miren chicos, ya vieron quien es el presumido que va por las escaleras- Joey dice sorprendido al señalar al ojiazul.

-Pero si es Seto Kaiba, que está haciendo en este lugar, no nos dijo una vez que este sitio es para pobres como nosotros- le contestó un joven alto moreno, al chico rubio.

-Si tienes razón Tristán, dijo: "El centro comercial es para gente, que no tiene en que ocupar su tiempo, y tiene que salir a divertirse con entretenimiento barato- imitando la voz de Kaiba, Joey se burlaba del chico, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Pero parece que no va solo, ¿quien es la chica que lo acompaña? Logran distinguirla- una voz suave e infantil salió de la tercera voz, un joven de cabeza picuda y pendiente de aquella escena tal vez divertida para él.

-Creo que es Krystal- dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Qué, ¡Krystal!- dijeron tres voces al unisonó.

-No lo creo Tea, Krystal no sería capaz de salir con alguien como Seto Kaiba, por favor su hermano Duke no la dejaría- dijo Joey incrédulo de su amiga.

-Tienes razón Joey, pero véanla bien, el cabello, y la complexión es Krystal no me equivocaría, es mi compañera de salón.

-Pero si es Krystal como dejo Duke que saliera con Kaiba, si bien sabemos ellos dos no se llevan bien- contesto Tristan sin dejar de ver a los dos jóvenes de las escaleras.

-Tal vez no lo sabe, oigan y que tal si los seguimos- respondio Joey con un tono de diversión.

-No juegues Joey, si están en una cita no debemos interrumpirlos- lo interumpio Tea.

-Pero no te gustaría hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kaiba, así haría el ridículo ante Krystal, vamos será divertido.

-Tienes razón compañero, sigamos a "Ego Kaiba – todos rieron ante el apodo que Joey mencionó.

-Chicos no creo que sea lo más correcto- dijo Tea algo preocupada.

-Vamos Tea, estaremos escondidos, podríamos divertirnos, ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno está bien, pero si Kaiba nos ve nos meteremos en problemas.

-No te preocupes Tea, Kaiba jamás sabrá que lo golpeó- golpeando su puño con su otra mano Tristan estaba decidido a hacerle segunda en el plan de Joey.

Todos se ríen ante el plan malévolo de Joey Wheeller, que por cierto en ese momento sacó su celular e inmediatamente marca al celular del hermano mayor de Krystal, Duke Devlin.

-Bueno, ¿Joey que pasa, sucede algo malo?- respondió el peli negro con tono de preocupación.

-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás? Oye ¿Estas en tu casa?- le contestó Joey.

-No, me encuentro en la tienda de juegos, ¿Por qué van a venir tú y Serenity?

-No, no es eso, oye ¿Krystal está contigo?.

-No está en casa ¿porque?

-¿SEGURO?

-¿A que te refieres con ¡seguro! Claro que si, cuando salí ella se encontraba arreglando la casa, ¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Sucede que "Ego grande", "Poco Cerebro", está en el Centro Comercial Domino, con tu querida hermanita.

-¿Qué? Ese hijo de… como se atreve, Joey escúchame quiero que lo vigilen, que no se acerque a ella, eviten a toda costa que le tome la mano y sobre todo que no se atreva a besar a mi hermanita porque te juro que le…

-Ya, ya entendimos, te prometo que los cuatro separaremos a Krys de ese descerebrado, bueno te vemos en la noche, adiós.

-Gracias Joey por avisarme, ese engreído me las pagara cuando lo vea, bueno los veo al rato, Adiós.

Al colgar la llamada, Joey sonrió como si esto fuera un juego, uno donde pudiera humillar a Kaiba de la manera que él siempre lo hacía, así que se apresuró junto con Tea, Yugi y Tristán, a subir por aquellas escaleras donde Seto Kaiba no se esperaba la sorpresa que el destino le tenía preparado.

Por fin llegaron al cine Kaiba y Krystal, ambos caminan hacia la cartelera para así poder elegir una película, ambos comienzan a leer las reseñas.

-Mmm... No sé cual elegir, ¿Qué dices Seto?

-Pues "Transformers" se ve interesante.

-¿Qué?, ¡Transformers! Que aburrido, me gusta "Orgullo y Prejuicio"

-Pero si...- recuerda tienes que dejar que ella elija la película… suspiró -Esta bien, si esa quieres ver, esa veremos, espérame en la dulcería mientras compro los boletos, ¿Te parece?

-Si, gracias te veo en la dulcería.

Kaiba se dirige a la fila, había unos cuantos formados, pero piensa, "Soy Seto Kaiba ellos me dejaran pasar al principio, sin tener que formarme", grave error, caminó unos pasos dejando a los demás atrás, llegando a la taquilla un tipo le grita.

-Oye idiota, ¿no sabes que hay que formarse?- molesto voltea a ver a Seto, este lo mira y contesta.

-No sabes ¡quién soy!, soy ¡Seto Kaiba! así que agradece que no llame a seguridad para que te saquen de aquí- muy seguro de sí mismo le dice aquel hombre que parecía jugador de Futbol Americano, este lo toma del saco, como si fuera una pluma y lo lleva a la parte de atrás de la fila.

-Mira junior me importa un chícharo quien seas, o quien es tu papito, yo seguía y si no puedes con eso pues lleva tus popotes a la salida y veremos si Seto "Kiba" respalda esas palabras.

-Está bien señor no se enoje, yo solo pensé que usted seria…- algo asustado, le responde el joven castaño.

-Pues si tu cerebro de avellana pensara no harías idioteces, esperaras tu turno como todos nosotros, ¿¡de acuerdo!- casi escupía el rostro de Seto de lo cerca que estaba de él.

-Claro señor lo que usted diga- con una voz aguda, no le queda de otra a Seto que formarse y tratar de esconder su cara en la primera maseta que hubiera tras la vergüenza que le acaban de hacer pasar, avanza la fila pero sorpresa, atrás de él, están cuatro jóvenes queriendo ver como hacen caer a Kaiba, Joey sin duda disfrutaba de la vista como si por fin el cielo le mandara la oportunidad de cobrarse por lo menos un poco de lo que Kaiba siempre le hacía pasar.

Por fin llega el turno de Seto Kaiba para comprar los boletos, pensaba que Krystal estaría impaciente por la tardanza, y la verdad es que si comenzaba a preocuparse por el paradero de Seto, pero por fin se acerca a la taquilla y la empleada asombrada de que Kaiba esté en ese lugar lo atiende de una manera muy peculiar.

-Bienvenido a Cine "Pollis", donde la imaginación entra por los ojos...- bla, bla, bla todo un discurso para aquel joven que lo único que quería era ir con Krystal, -¿Que película desea ver?- pregunto muy emocionada la empleada.

-Dame dos boletos para Orgullo y prejuicio.

-Claro son $120.00 por favor.

Seto muy orgulloso saca su tarjeta de crédito y se la da a la empleada, esta la pasa por la terminal pero le comenta.

-Lo siento joven pero, no paso su tarjeta.

-¿Qué? Debe ser un error. Vuelve a pasarla quieres.- una vez más la empleada desliza la tarjeta, Seto comenzaba a sospechar que algo estaba mal, como si todo y todos se pusieran en su contra, este espectáculo lo disfrutaba Joey que comenzaba a burlarse con los demás discretamente para no ser visto por Kaiba.

-No joven la tarjeta no pasa.

-Eres una tonta, tu terminal no debe funcionar, pásala de nuevo- dijo molesto pero a la vez preocupado.

-Le pido que se calme y no faltarme al respeto, tiene efectivo por que su tarjeta no sirve- contesto mas enojada la empleada del cine.

-¿Que dices?, sabes que…- No alcanzo a terminar la frase por que dos guardias se acercaron a él, Seto indignado voltea a verlos con cara de pocos amigos pero estos lo agarran y lo tiran al piso.

-Señor hínquese y ponga sus maños sobre su cabeza- todos asustados y asombrados de ver al joven tirado en el suelo con las manos sobre su espalda y Seto no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Oigan es un malentendido si mi tarjeta no pasa pagare con efectivo traigo demasiado, más de lo que ustedes han visto en su vida.

-Cállese y ponga las manos en la cabeza.

Joey y sus acompañantes no entendían la escena, pero sí que el chico rubio lo disfrutaba, tanto que no soporto la risa y comenzó a reírse tan alto que Kaiba volteo hacia la risa y lo vio.

-¿Wheeller?- dijo con repulsión.

-Oye Kaiba no pasa tu tarjeta de crédito, si quieres te presto la mía- sacando una tarjeta de su cartera y mostrándosela a Kaiba, para así burlarse de él, Joey no podía dejar de reírse y movía su brazo de un lado a otro con la tarjeta en mano. -Ven si quieres yo pago tus entradas, luego me regresas el favor.

Kaiba enojado se levanta, quitándose a los dos oficiales de encima, toma a Wheeller por la chamarra.

-Cállate perrito faldero, no necesitas gritar para saber que eres un muerto de hambre.

Tristán se acerca para entrar en la discusión, pero lo interrumpen los oficiales para tomar a Seto y esposarlo.

-Señor, ¿Tiene o no para pagar la entrada?

-Claro lo pagare en efectivo.

Le retiran las esposas, saca de su bolsillo el dinero, toma los boletos y lo único que hace es correr hacia donde esta Krystal.

-Por fin llegas, pensé que te había ocurrido algo, como escuche a varios chicos decir que afuera un idiota robo una tarjeta y no quería pagar los boletos, pensé que eso te estaba entreteniendo para comprarlos.

-Si al parecer la cajera no sabía utilizar las terminales, y no pasaba la tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Qué?

-No nada, ¿Quieres palomitas?

-Si, pero se me antoja una crepa de cajeta o nutella con nuez, mmm... tal vez un frappé, a no lo sé, la verdad se me antoja todo- comenzó a reír la chica de cabello negro, feliz de estar al lado de aquel chico que lo único que hacía era impresionarla pero todo le salía mal, _pobre Seto Kaiba,_ -bueno pediré lo que a ti también se te antoje, así no gastarás mucho, ¿Qué se te antoja comer?- lo miro intrigada de saber la respuesta.

-La verdad Krystal no me gustan mucho las cosas dulces, unas palomitas light y un té helado eso pediré- respondió fríamente y sin mirarla.

Asombrada de la respuesta de su compañero comenta la chica pelinegra.

-Dices eso porque jamás haz probado las crepas de este cine, son deliciosas, ver como se combina el sabor salado de la crepa y el queso crema, con lo dulce del chocolate y nuez, pero si no quieres….

Es interrumpida por Seto ya que este recuerda la dulce pero molesta voz de su hermano Mokuba dándole indicaciones sobre cómo tratar a las chicas, pensando, _Porque Mokuba tenía que decirme esas cosas, ahora no puedo quitarme su voz de mi cabeza, y lo peor, trato de hacer lo que me dice y termino en problemas, ya me las pagaras Mokuba Kaiba cuando llegue a la casa_.

-Está bien, pediremos una crepa para ti y si me gusta pues pediré otra ¿que te parece?

-De acuerdo, pero no te invitare de mi crepa- con tono de burla, voltea al rostro de su compañero que seguía preocupado por la escena de hace 10 minutos en la taquilla, también pensaba, ¿que hacían los "bobos"? como él los llamaba, en el centro y peor aun en el cine, ¿acaso lo había planeado el hermano de Krystal?, no podía tener todas las respuestas a ese "Gran Problema", pero en ese momento decidió tranquilizarse y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, tal vez al atardecer podría besarla, bueno al menos ese era el premio que según Seto se merecía por tantas vergüenzas que estaba pasando, por hacerle caso a su hermano menor, y aceptar en salir con una chica, no es que a Seto no le gusten las chicas, pero tiene muchos negocios que atender como para romper su burbuja de ego y por fin darse a conocer como es.

_Nota de la autora: Si, si, lo sé, Seto Kaiba es un idiota ya lo habíamos comentado, pero está a punto de conocer el verdadero sentimiento del amor, o será de terror, no lo sé, tal vez sucedan muchas cosas en este "Gran Centro Comercial Domino"._

Por fin les toco hacer su orden, estaban a escasos 7 minutos de que comenzara su película y como era un filme popular entre las chicas, por ser una historia de amor basada en la novela de "Jane Austen", -con razón tanta gente-, pensó Seto, -Pero que tendrá de maravillosa una película romántica, en mi vida he visto algo así, lo más cercano a "Romántico" que he visto fue "Nemo" y fue porque mi hermano insisto en verla, ¡aah!, que mas da solo espero que Wheeller mantenga su nariz fuera de mi cita porque si no esta vez sabrá quien es Seto Kaiba.

-Bienvenido a Cine "Pollis", ¿Cuál va hacer su orden?

-Puedes darme una cubeta grande de palomitas, una crepa de nutella con queso crema y nuez, una frappé de café y un vaso de refresco de dieta grande con dos popotes.

-Claro, le repito su orden, cubeta grande de palomitas, crepa de nutella con queso crema y nuez, frappé de café y un vaso grande de dieta, ¿palomitas dulces o acarameladas?

-Con un demonio, ¿Qué no son lo mismo?

-Lo siento, digo saladas o dulces.

-¡Agrr! no puede ser, ¡saladas! Puedes apurarte mi película ya va a empezar.

-Tranquilo Kaiba, todavía quedan 4 minutos.

-Si, pero no quiero que nos ganen buenos lugares, por eso quiero irme rápido- con media sonrisa le contesta a la dulce voz que se encontraba a su lado.

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres que me adelante para ir apartando los lugares?

-No prefiero que te quedes a mi lado.

-¡Oh! Por Dios eres Seto Kaiba, miren chicas es ¡Kaiba!, ¡Kyaa! vengan a ver- todas corrieron a saludarlo, pero este lo único que quería era meterse a esa oscura sala donde nadie pudiera reconocerlo, y estar tranquilo por lo menos las dos horas que duraría su película.

-Puedes darme mi orden ¡YA!

-Claro, entonces son palomitas saladas, ¿El frappé con crema o sin crema chantilly?

-¡AAAAA!- enojado se sale de la fila y le pide con delicadeza a Krystal que haga la orden, le da el dinero y se aparta de la multitud, cruza sus brazos y voltea a ambos lados a ver si Wheeller, no se encontraba burlándose de él. Por fin llega Krystal maniobrando con la cantidad de cosas que tenia encima.

-Kaiba te fuiste y con tanta gente casi me caigo con todo lo que tengo.

-Lo siento es que me duele un poco la cabeza, lamento que hayas cargado tu sola todo esto, vamos entremos a la sala, esperemos encontrar buenos asientos- Todo un galán, si como, toma la charola con las palomitas, refresco y crepa, mientras que Krystal solo sostenía su frappé con una mano, caminan a la sala, da los boletos al encargado para así poder cortar el boleto y les den la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos a Cine "pollis", que disfruten su función.

-Si como digas, vamos Krystal se nos hace tarde por la incompetencia de esta gente.

Krystal solo sonríe, y se adentra a la sala con su acompañante...

-Joey, ¿en serio veremos esta película?, se me hace muy tonta, además la única interesada en verla es Tea nosotros deberíamos esperar.

-¡Cállate Tristán! no comprendes lo que significa para una chica ver "Orgullo y Prejuicio", el Sr. Darcy tan guapo, ¡aaaa!- Tea solo suspiraba por que estaría dentro de la sala, al lado de Yugi viendo una película romántica.

-Pues lo único que quiero es aventarle palomitas a Kaiba, por eso compre una cubeta grande.

-Joey no deberías desperdiciar la comida, pero el espíritu del rompecabezas está ansioso de aventarle caramelos por eso me hizo comprar panditas llenos de miel, creo que no se le despegaran a Kaiba por un tiempo- con risas Yugi toma un pandita y lo come.

-Ni modo- resignado Tristán sigue caminando al lado de su compañero, -ya compramos los boletos ahora vamos a ver esa tonta película, hubieras traído a tu hermana Serenity, tal vez así, si me hubiera interesado un poco.

-Tristán esto no se trata de amor, sino de venganza, ten aquí tengo una pistola de agua, está llena de refresco, cuando veas que Kaiba quiere acercarse a Krystal le echas un poco.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

-Fui a comprarlo mientras compraban los boletos, ¿no es una estupenda idea?

-Estás loco hermano, muy loco.

-Yo digo que entremos ¡YA!

-Vaya parece que Tea nos arruinará el plan.

-¿Eso crees zopenco?- le pega en la cabeza al rubio.

-¡Aa!, basta, entremos, ¡pero con cuidado! no queremos que Kaiba se dé cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Yugi se detiene a hablar con Yami.

-Parece que será divertido ¿no lo crees Yami?

-Si, es la primera vez que veremos a Kaiba hacer el ridículo.

-¿En verdad lo disfrutas?

-Si un poco, no lo sé, pero creo que tu no serás capaz de hacerle daño, no matas ni una mosca, ¿Qué te parece si me encargo yo?

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón- Un esplendor rodeo al chico y en pocos segundos la cara de aquel joven infantil tomo un aspecto más juvenil, más serio, pero aun así Yami tenía listas las gomitas que estaban destinadas al cabello de Seto Kaiba.

Entran con cuidado a la sala, sin ser vistos por su objetivo, se suben hasta la última hilera de la sala, aquella en la que podías tener una vista perfecta de todos, en especial de un joven de casi dos metros.

-Perfecto son los mejores asientos que podíamos conseguir- decía Joey en susurros.

-Aquí yo no veré nada Joey ¿no será mejor detrás de Kaiba?

-¿Qué dices Tea?, si lo que queremos es que no nos descubra, puedes callarte se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí, y nuestro objetivo es Kaiba no Krystal si la lastimamos, Duke se molestara con nosotros, así que ¡silencio!

Seto escucha a lo lejos la molesta voz de Wheeller así que voltea a varios lados hasta que da media vuelta para ver arriba y los cuatro chicos se esconden debajo de los asientos, parece que Joey estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Kaiba jamás se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.

-¿Que sucede, pasa algo malo?- miro Krystal a su acompañante.

-No Krystal es solo que los anuncios son muy largos, por que poner 15 minutos de publicidad, que al fin al cabo nadie hace caso, como lo de apagar el celular, es dinero tirado a la basura, el único anuncio que valió la pena es el de mi "Parque de Diversiones", con las nuevas atracciones y reglas para el duelo de monstruos, ¿no lo crees?

-Mmmm… la verdad es que a mí me divierten mucho los anuncios publicitarios puedes darte una idea de las nuevas películas que están por estrenarse, más bien eres impaciente, ya verás que la película te va a divertir, así que mientras comamos, ¿quieres de mi crepa?

-No que no me ibas a dar.

-Es una broma, vamos abre la boca- Krystal corta un poco de su exquisito postre para acercarlo a los labios del chico, algo que Joey no podía permitir.

-Miren ese tacaño, por ahorrarse unos pesos prefirió comprar una crepa y así Krystal le daría de comer, ¡Tristán!, vamos apunta y dispara.- Tristán cargo la pistola para rociar la cara de su objetivo, pero en eso se apagan todas las luces de la sala, quedándose todo oscuro. Para varios resulto divertido, otros se asustaron y comenzaron a gritar, pero para Seto…

-Esto no es gracioso, quien es el muerto de hambre que controla las luces de la sala- gritando a oscuras solo escuchaba los silbidos de otros recordándole a su mama al pobre "cacaro", -No es gracioso, vamos pon las luces y la película ya.

-Tranquilo, la verdad ¿que podría salir mal?

Mejor no hubiera dicho eso Krystal ya que de pronto comenzaron a escuchar sonidos raros cerca de las butacas donde estaban, besos y ruidos extraños, todo oscuro, no podía estar peor, muchos comenzaron a reírse, otros a gritar.

-¡Hay un Motel cerca!

Krystal se reía pero al mismo tiempo estaba preocupada por que no veía casi nada, lo único que se podía ver eran las luces de los celulares encendidas.

-Que divertido- comenzó a reírse a carcajadas Krystal - si que este día es especial, ¿No piensas así Kaiba?

-¡Agh!, que asco, como pueden hacer esas cosas aquí.

Con nauseas Seto intento caminar para salir de su hilera e ir a poner una queja sobre lo antes ya mencionado, pero a pesar de que no veía nada Krystal lo tomo de una parte del saco.

-No te muevas podrías lastimarte, además si te vas podríamos perdernos, quédate aquí, no te preocupes en unos momentos resolverán el inconveniente.

-Krystal no me digas que no te molesta la situación, además no hay luz creo que fue mala idea entrar a la película- enojado toma de nuevo su asiento, estaba molesto pero más indignado por la situación porque eso que se escuchaba era vergonzoso, algo que no tenia contemplado en su cita, lo único que pensaba era, -_NO LA HUBIERA INVITADO AL CINE-_ así es, esa frase se volvió repetitiva por un largo rato, el sonido no era lo único que molestaba a Seto, sino el hecho de presentir que no estaban solos, que algunos "bobos" estarían observando como intentaría quedar bien con aquella chica que por azares del destino conoció, pero no quería pensar en eso, sino en cómo resolver el molesto problema, mientras tanto arriba en la última hilera.

-No puede ser la luz se fue, espero que Kaiba mantenga las manos alejadas de Krystal, o si no…-Joey comenta enojado no solo por la luz y el ruido si no porque se arruinaba su plan de ridiculizar a Kaiba.

-Tranquilo Joey, es solo un problema técnico están por resolverlo, aunque si que echan pasión esos chicos, espero que por lo menos disfruten sus 5 minutos de oscuridad- riendo a carcajadas apunta con la luz de su celular la cara del joven rubio.

-Yami, ¿todo está bien?- pregunto el joven pequeño en el interior del rompecabezas.

-Si Yugi no te preocupes, mejor déjame a mi resolver la situación, es mejor que no veas cosas feas- avergonzado pero con una suave risa le comenta en su interior al pequeño Yugi.

-Que asco, no puedo creer que haya gente que venga a hacer esas cosas, ¿saben que? deberíamos salirnos y reclamar el dinero, así nos darán otra entrada, ya que yo si quiero ver la película- comenta muy molesta Tea.

-Vamos eso no importa lo que debemos hacer es ver donde esta Kaiba para poder tirarle los caramelos y el refresco, al fin esta tan oscuro que jamás sabrá quien le aventó las cosas, ¿Qué dicen?

-Joey en lo único que piensas es en jugar.

-Tea, quiero divertirme, deberías relajarte un poco, ¿verdad que tengo razón Yugi?

-Claro es la primera vez que tengo este tipo de diversión, nos relajamos y dejamos todo a los empleados, además no quieren ver ¿quién está haciendo eso?

-¿Qué?, como puedes decir eso Yugi, pensé que eras otro tipo de persona, pero eres igual que estos dos- muy enojada le responde Tea, mientras que Tristán y Joey se ríen.

-Perdón no es eso, solo que...- rápidamente cambia la conversación, -ya se tardaron en poner la luz, ¿no creen?

-Si tienes razón, ¡CACARO!- grita Tristán, e inmediatamente todas las luces se encienden.

-Ya era hora- dice Tea.

-Por fin- comenta Seto, -Estas bien Krystal- voltea a su acompañante.

-Si- sonriente lo mira pero enseguida voltea en diferentes direcciones, para poder encontrar a los responsables de semejante vulgaridad.

-¿Qué sucede?- comenta Seto, preocupado de la reacción de Krystal.

-Nada, es solo que no te parece extraño, no hay nadie desnudo, ni vi personas agacharse debajo de los asientos, mmm… que raro se supone que había una pareja haciendo algo indebido- comienza a reírse de la última palabra que dijo.

Seto mira en varias direcciones para comprobar que lo que dice es cierto, no había nadie con las características ya mencionadas, algo raro pasaba aquí, pero bueno al parecer eso alivio a Seto, solo de pensar que estaba al lado de aquellas personas le provocaba ganas de vomitar, después de unos cuantos minutos, las luces se atenuaron para así quedar únicamente con la luz de la gran pantalla y comenzar con la película, todos gritaron de la emoción, mas Krystal y Tea, ansiosas por ver aquella película romántica sobre el amor del "Sr. Darcy y Elizabeth Bennett", Seto solo la miro y una pequeña sonrisa resalto su rostro al ver lo feliz que estaba Krystal, pensó; -tal vez no será un pésimo día, creo que me divertiré al lado de ella-, si, al parecer comenzaba a tomarle cariño a la chica que en un principio solo la veía como "Pagar un Favor" Pasaba la película y Seto no se veía aburrido como el creía, al contrario le prestaba atención a la película, a la historia de cómo un "Ególatra y Egoísta" caballero, trataba de impresionar a la chica de campo, lo que más le llamo la atención es que el protagonista tenía un gran parecido a él, más que nada en la forma de ser y sobre todo en la posición social que ambos tenían, se divertía comparándose con el Sr. Darcy e intentar aprender algo de él, tan atento estaba que metía la mano a las palomitas sin siquiera mirarlas, no despegaba los ojos de la pantalla, pero algo lo distrajo.

-Sr. Darcy- dijo en suspiros Krystal.

Los suspiros de su acompañante y de todas las chicas de la sala, se escucharon al unisonó al ver que por fin el amor de los protagonistas se volvía realidad, Seto pensó que era el momento indicado para mostrar esos "dotes de conquistador" _si como no,_ alza ambos brazos para aparentar un estirón, pero lentamente al bajarlos el de su lado derecho se acerca a Krystal, pretendiendo abrazarla, movimiento que no dejo pasar Joey.

-Mira, ese "Romeo" ahora la quiere abrazar, no si se lo permito, Tristán es momento de utilizar nuestras fuerzas para evitar que Kaiba le arruine la vida a Krys, vamos, Yugi estás conmigo ¿verdad?

-Claro, salvaremos a nuestra amiga- los tres se reían tanto que se escucho un ¡Shhh! en la sala, pero eso no los detuvo.

-Ten "Ego Kaiba" una cucharada de tu propia medicina- cargando la pistola apuntó a Kaiba para mojarlo, Joey traía una liga y tiro las palomitas como si fuera una resortera, y Yami chupaba cada pandita para después lanzarlas contra el pobre chico ojiazul.

Mientras tanto cerca del cine el joven Mokuba estaba con su mayordomo tratando de "averiguar" por no decir que espiar a su hermano mayor.

-Veamos que tal va mi hermano- dijo emocionado Mokuba, que lo observaba por la ventanilla donde se encontraba el proyector. –Bueno parece que todo va bien por el momento, esperemos Seto no lo arruine, ¿Qué piensas Roland, crees que mi hermano deje por un tiempo los negocios para dedicarse a las chicas?- le pregunta a su mayordomo sin apartar la vista de su hermano, pero su plan se vería arruinado por la maldad de Joey, Yami y Tristán.

-¿Pero que?- cubierto de refresco y palomitas, Seto se levanta enojado para averiguar quien se había atrevido a arruinar su cita, -¿Quién ha sido el idiota que?...

-¡Cállate!

-Si, más vale que te sientes tonto no dejas ver la película.

-Vamos deja de hacer ruido.

Es lo único que se escuchaba tras levantarse Seto para averiguar quien lo estaba molestando, claro no podía encontrar a los responsables porque estos estaban escondidos en lo más alto de la sala.

-¿Estas bien Kaiba?- pregunta Krystal preocupada por Seto ya que no se le hacía justo que alguien le hiciera eso.

-Sí, pero me las pagara el o los responsables de esto- molesto intenta limpiarse del refresco, pero no es el único al que salpicaron a unos cuantos niños que se encontraban en la hilera de atrás, también sufrieron de los actos perversos de Joey y los demás.

-Tristán, no es justo mojaste también a los niños.

-No importa Tea hace calor una "refrescadita" cualquiera la desea.

-Eres un torpe, Kaiba está muy enojado, si nos ve estaremos en serios problemas.

Yami se ahogaba con las gomitas de tanto que se reía, y Tristán comía palomitas al tiempo que seguía rociando a Kaiba.

-En serio eso no es gracioso, tienen idea de lo que debe de estar sintiendo Krystal, tal vez en verdad quiere a Kaiba y nosotros estamos arruinando su cita, chicos ya maduren.

-Tea, no creo que Krystal sienta algo por Kaiba, sino ya nos habríamos enterado por Duke de que su hermana sale con "cerebro de ardilla".

-¡Joey!- muy serio, Tristán se dirigió a su amigo –No insultes a las ardillas- Soltó una carcajada después de eso y Yami no podía controlarse es como si el simple le hubiera pegado al joven de cabeza picuda.

Joey respondió con otra carcajada y los tres no dejaban oír a la gente que estaba a su alrededor, Seto podía oírlos, pero no sabía dónde estaban, y quería que terminara la película para así buscarlos y golpear la cara del "Fracasado" como solía llamarle a Joey Wheeller.

-¿Quieres que nos salgamos?

-No, no… estaré bien y por favor, no me mires, deja limpiarme todo esto.

-Te ayudare- Krystal tomo una servilleta y comienza a limpiarle el rostro. Que sucede en la mente de Seto, acaso lo que siente por ella ya no es un favor si no algo "extraño", parece que a pesar de que todo en el día le ha salido mal, Krystal sigue viendo en aquel joven, un buen amigo.

-No en serio Krystal yo puedo solo, la verdad me apena mucho esta situación ya que no has podido ver tu película, en serio lo lamento.

-No te preocupes me divierto mucho a tu lado- le contesta mientras le limpiaba la solapa de su saco.

-Vaya parece que unos tontos intentan ridiculizar a mi hermano, espero Seto se encuentre bien, pero ¿ya viste eso Roland?, parece que eso no le importo a Krystal, ahora le ayuda a limpiarse, en una escena romántica, ¿Qué dices?

-Joven Mokuba, si me permite opinar sobre la relación del Sr. Kaiba y la Srita. Devlin, creo que va muy bien, parece que lo que se ha propuesto en cuanto a la actitud del Sr. Kaiba, está teniendo resultados favorables, tal vez si llegue a enamorarse de ella.

-No seas torpe Roland, Seto ya está enamorado de ella pero no se ha dado cuenta, o más bien no quiere darse cuenta, por temor a que lo rechacen, quien mejor para entenderlo que su hermanito- sonríe y saca unos binoculares para seguir espiando a su hermano.

Por fin termina la película, Yami y los demás ya se han retirado del lugar antes de que Kaiba los encuentre y los haga pagar por todo el desastre.

-Ja, ja, parece que Kaiba jamás sabrá quien le ha arruinado el día, estoy muy feliz, espero que después de esto Krystal lo deje ahí y se venga con nosotros.

-Hola tonto, Krystal no sabe que estamos aquí, si se entera pensara que nos envió su hermano para espiarla, ¿no lo crees?

-Tea tiene razón Joey será mejor que nos vayamos ya pusimos a Kaiba en ridículo, ¿Qué más quieres hermano?

-¡NO!- grito Joey, -lo que quiero, es ver que en verdad Krystal se aleje de Kaiba, recuerden que Duke nos dio pidió que la vigilemos para que el zopenco ese no la toque, así que, esperemos a que salgan y veamos que hará Kaiba, lo más seguro es que la dejara sola para ir a quejarse con el gerente y después se marchara a su casa porque, como no puede con la vergüenza de que lo vean sucio, necesitara cambiarse.

-Eres tan cruel Joey, Kaiba tal vez sea un tonto pero Krystal no merece que la hagamos pasar por esto.

-Es verdad, porque mejor no caminamos por la plaza y encontramos un lugar para comer, tengo mucha hambre- Yami se toca con las dos manos el estomago, -creo que las gomitas me hicieron daño.

-Tienen razón, yo también tengo hambre, vamos a buscar un lugar para comer, solo espero que Krystal se encuentre bien, sino Duke se molestara mucho con nosotros por no cuidar a su pequeña hermana.

-Vamos no creo que Kaiba le haga daño, ¡ya se!.. Qué tal si buscamos un lugar para comer y de ahí, Tea que le marque a su celular para saber si realmente Kaiba la dejo o no, ¿Qué opinan?

-Es una excelente idea, vamos a buscar un baño antes ¿sí?

**ESCENA 4. "CONOCIENDO A SETO KAIBA" 2: 15 P.M.**

-Ve estoy todo sucio, no puedo estar así contigo, será mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, lamento no poder continuar con la cita Krystal pero no me siento cómodo con todo esto, también ensuciaron tu ropa, prometo comprarte una nueva.

-No te preocupes por mi ropa, que tal si buscamos ropa para cambiarnos, compremos un nuevo cambio aquí, y continuamos viendo la plaza, además tengo algo de hambre, ¿Qué dices?

-Pero jamás he comprado ropa aquí, no sabría que elegir.

-Yo te ayudo- lo toma de la mano y caminan hacia una lujosa tienda departamental, -aquí venden ropa muy bonita, podremos encontrar algo que te guste.

-Krystal, yo… no creo.

-Vamos no seas tan terco, mira ahí está el departamento de caballeros, veamos que ropa hay para Seto Kaiba.

_-Pero, qué me pasa, no me molesto que me tomara de la mano, y ahora se preocupa ¿por mi?, no entiendo, generalmente la gente, hace lo que le pido, pero ella persiste en que continuemos con la cita, no comprendo- _en su mente Seto no comprendía la reacción de su compañera, ¿por qué no aceptaría terminar con la cita e irse cada quien para su casa?, era algo que a Seto lo tenía consternado.

-La ropa que trae el maniquí me agrada, creo que se te vería bien, aunque… mmm… la corbata lo hace demasiado formal al igual que la camisa, y está haciendo mucho calor, ¡ya se!, disculpe podría darme todo el conjunto que lleva ese maniquí, pero sin la corbata y la camisa, ¡aa..! Y la playera que tiene colgada en ese otro, por favor- le dijo a la encargada del departamento.

-Claro con gusto Srita. ¿En qué talla?

- Qué talla eres Kaiba?

-¡Seto! – La miro a los ojos –llámame Seto- enseguida desvió su mirada y la dio su talla. Krystal se alegró de escuchar aquello pero inmediatamente miro hacia abajo un poco sonrojada.

La encargada fue por el conjunto y al regresar rompe el momento casi romántico entre los dos, ambos desvían su mirada hacia la mujer, está traía una playera negra, un saco informal y pantalón de vestir.

-Veamos, Seto cámbiate de ropa- lo empuja hacia los vestidores, -no te tardes mucho- le grita a lo lejos.

-Porque me recuerda a mi hermano- pensó e inmediatamente se rio, después de unos minutos Seto salió con la ropa nueva.

-Que bien te vez! - emocionada le dice al joven frente a ella.

-En serio lo crees, como te dije es la primera vez que compro ropa aquí, pero si a ti te gusta pues me lo llevo- sonríe. -Bueno ahora vamos a buscarte algo a ti también.

-¿¡QUE! No Kai.. Se..to que pena yo así estoy bien- avergonzada, con sus manos le da entender que no hace falta comprarle ropa.

-Claro que no, yo invite y por mi culpa tu ropa se ensucio, así que ahora vamos por tu ropa, srita. Ponga esta ropa en una bolsa me llevare puesta la ropa nueva, gracias, y acompáñeme para que la dama escoja una cambio de ropa.

-Claro joven, síganme los llevare al departamento de damas.

La encargada les muestra varias prendas distintas, faldas, vestidos, pantalones, etc. y Krystal se probaba cada una como se las iba dando, Seto disimulado la miraba de reojo y lentamente comenzó a sonreír de agrado al verla vestida con tantas prendas tan bonitas. Pasaron casi dos horas dentro de la tienda, y el ultimo cambio de ropa era un vestido corto, con tonalidades azules el vestido y mangas, las zapatillas blancas con una pequeña línea color azul mar que le prestó la encargada, estas hacían juego con su vestido, Krystal salió avergonzada de tantos cambios de ropa y no se decidía por uno, pero Seto quedo sorprendido, ante sus ojos parecía ver a la chica más linda del mundo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima y ella solo se sonrojaba más.

-Me gusta ese- dijo acercándose a ella, -creo que ese vestido es el que mejor se te ve, pero es tu decisión.

-Pues a mí también me gusta este vestido, pero ve lo que cuesta- señalándole el precio de la etiqueta.

-¿Acaso te pregunte por el precio? No verdad, si te gusta es tuyo y ¿cual más quieres? puedes llevarte todos si deseas.

-No como crees, este está bien, prometo pagártelo en cuanto reciba dinero de mi padrino- sus mejillas se tornaron color rojo y no podía mirar a Seto de lo apenada que estaba.

Seto se acerca y pone sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Krystal no me lo tienes que pagar, es un regalo, por aceptar salir conmigo, además aun nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer, si nos quedamos aquí no nos dará tiempo para seguir viendo la plaza, ¿No crees?- le sonríe.

-Claro, y muchas gracias eres muy amable conmigo- le regresa la sonrisa con otra más grande.

-Bueno ¿Cuánto va ser con mi traje, su vestido y la ropa que se probó?

-¿¡QUE! no… no, Seto solo el vestido, por favor me da mucha pena.

La toma de la mano y caminan a las cajas, ella veía como crecía la cuenta de toda la ropa que traían, casi se pone a llorar por lo que Seto estaba haciendo, sabía que tendría que pagarle todo eso, pero no tenia tanto dinero como para hacerlo, apenas la compañía de su hermano se estaba levantando y ella trabajaba como la encargada en la cafetería que Duke le ayudo a poner, y como el café era su tarea, tenía que encargarse de no gastar de mas para poder comprar lo necesario para su negocio.

-Seto en serio no es necesario, me estas poniendo en una situación muy difícil estaría en deuda contigo toda la vida, con la ropa que traigo está bien.

Por fin terminan, le dan a Seto el precio y este saca una chequera, anota la cantidad en el papel y se lo da al cajero, toma las bolsas con la ropa, le da unas a Krystal y otras las toma el, pero deja libre su mano izquierda para tomar la mano derecha de la chica que comenzaba a tomarle cariño.

-Por fin salimos de aquí, ¡fyuu!, -se estira, -nunca había tardado tanto en escoger ropa, aunque me resulto divertido, gracias Krystal por traerme aquí, pero ahora sí, vamos a ver que comemos, porque me muero de hambre- ríe. -¿que se antoja comer?

-A mí me gusta el ¡SUSHI!

-¿¡QUE!- dice conmocionado, -no puede ser a mi no me gusta eso, pensando algo preocupado, traga saliva y recuerda, -lo que te pida de comer eso le invitas aunque a ti no te guste-

- ¡_NOOOOOOOOOO!,_ - grita por dentro, tengo mucha hambre, no desayune por culpa de Mokuba y ahora no podre comer, -_que haré, le digo que no me gusta el sushi o la llevo a comer, calma Seto, la primera vez no hará daño, tendrás que probar esa asquerosa comida_-, su yo interno lloraba del hambre y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer ¡QUE TONTO¡

-E…es. Está bien, comeremos sushi- le sonrió, aunque en realidad comenzaba a sudar.

-En serio, tienes cara de que no quieres comer eso.

-No… yo.. es que… la verdad es que si se me antoja el sushi- se hombre Seto, todo lo tienes que soportar con tal de no hacer sufrir a esta chica boba, solo eso se le vino a la mente.

-A mí me gusta un restaurante de sushi que se encuentra en el siguiente pasillo, ahí preparan el sushi más rico que he probado en mi vida.

-Porque a mi- seguía pensando mientras la acompañaba desilusionado por no poder disfrutar de un T-Bone, o Sirloin.

Entran al lugar toman un una mesa para dos y les dan la carta (o menú), Seto al ver los diferentes platillos e ingredientes que contenía el arroz enrollado, comenzó a sentir nauseas, pero de esas que se te inflan los cachetes, pero se escondió detrás de su carta para no ser visto por Krystal,

-Mokuba, esto no estaba contemplado en la cita, sabes que el sushi lo detesto, es como comerme el salmón acabado de pescar, y esa cosa verde enrollada, ¡Aggh! no me siento bien, pero no puedo decirle que me saldré a vomitar, eso seria descortés, entonces ¿Qué hare?- pensaba mientras se tapaba la boca para no sacar las palomitas y el refresco sobre la mesa. Sigue viendo el menú y encuentra algo que podría ser "comestible" para él, -oh que bien, "Yakimeshi", esto si esta cocido, eso pediré. Estaba a punto de decirle a Krystal lo que quería de comer, cuando escucha un ¡shhh! ¡shhh!... ¡shhh!, se asoma por un lado de su menú a ver de dónde provenía el ruido, enfrente de él se encontraba Joey y los demás

-_No puede ser, este idiota también está aquí_-, pensando muy alarmado, Joey solo le hacía señas con una tarjeta en mano, Tristán sostenía un dibujo hecho en servilleta de la cara se Kaiba vomitando, Yami lo veía y con una sonrisa malvada de esas como las de Bakura, le hacia una seña con su dedo pasándolo por su cuello dando le a entender "estas muerto", no lo podía creer, en verdad sí que era un pésimo día para Seto.

Krystal observa la cara de Seto e intenta mirar a sus espaldas hacia donde este miraba intenta dar media vuelta con el rostro cuando,

-¡No!...- le grita e inmediatamente regresa su mirada a Seto.

-¿No que?- contesta sorprendida.

-No me has dicho que decidiste ordenar, si hay algo que te guste- la ve por unos segundos pero inmediatamente desvía un poco la mirada para ver a las personas de atrás.

-Si, se me antoja…- lo ve y nuevamente intenta voltear.

-¡YAKIMESHI!, es lo que quiero y ¿tú?- nuevamente con voz alta y preocupada le dice a Krystal. Esta lo mira con incertidumbre ante la nueva reacción de Seto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, parece que intentas mirar hacia atrás?

-No, solo es que quiero que el mesero se dé cuenta de que ya queremos ordenar- le sonríe algo apenado.

-¡Aaaa!- bueno, ya sé que pediré, uno empanizado, mmm… que rico, ese es el que más me gusta y un té helado, ¿que vas a querer de tomar?

-También pediré té helado- le hace una seña al mesero, este toma su orden, tardan unos cuantos minutos en traerle la comida, pero Seto no podía dejar de mirar a Krystal, luego a Joey, así sucesivamente, cualquier movimiento en falso y Seto podría arruinar su cita con tal de ir a golpear a los chicos de atrás.

-Aquí tienen su orden- dijo otro mesero que llevo la comida a su mesa, al voltear Seto para darle las gracias ve que se parece mucho a Duke.

-¡NO! Que hace el "pato" aquí, quiere molestarme- pensó.

-Gracias- dijo Krystal, sin ver nada raro en el empleado, muy preocupado Seto vuelve a mirar al mesero y se da cuenta de que no tiene nada de idéntico a Duke.

-_Me estoy volviendo loco, tengo que salir de aquí_— pensaba, -esto de Wheeller y los otros bobos me está haciendo sentir mal.

-En serio, ¿estás bien?, estas pálido y tienes cara de que quieres vomitar.

-La verdad no me siento bien, tengo que salir a tomar un poco de aire, espérame aquí.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?

-No gracias, no tardare, solo 5 minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, pero si te sientes mal regresas para poder irnos a que te tomes algo, ¡no me vayas a dejar aquí!

-No como crees, ahora regreso- Seto salió derechito a buscar un baño público, mientras Joey y los demás murmuraban.

-Mira ese idiota de seguro salió a vomitar, su delicado estomago no puede con la comida saludable, eso es porque solo come ¡maní!- susurraba Joey a sus compañeros.

-¡Maní!- dijeron todos.

-No me imagino a Kaiba comiendo maní.

-No ves Tristán que tiene cerebro de ardilla, las ardillas de ciudad comen maní.

-Si Kaiba fuera un animal seria un baboso.

-No digas groserías.

-Hablo del animal, torpe.

-Oigan el baboso no tiene la culpa de llamarse así.

-¿Cómo? ¿Kaiba?- todos comenzaron reír.

-Chicos la verdad esto ya llego muy lejos, poniéndonos a insultar a Kaiba y a estropear la cita de Krystal, en serio yo me pongo en su lugar porque soy chica, mas les vale no hacerla quedar mal porque se pondrá a muy triste.

-Tea tiene razón deberíamos irnos ya y dejar en paz a Kaiba y Krystal.- dijo el joven mas pequeño.

-No lo creo Yugi, apenas comienza lo divertido, además tengo varias canicas, las tirare al piso para que se caiga- respondió su otro yo.

-¿¡Que! , vamos que sucede contigo, tú no eres así, te gusta la justicia y respetar a los demás, vámonos ¡YA!

-Yugi eres tan bondadoso, prometo que te prestare la pelota para que lo golpees.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito molesto Yugi.

-¡Aaaa! Esta bien no más no grites.

-¿Con quién hablas Yugi?- le pregunta Tea.

-Solo con mi conciencia, pero ya termine, será mejor irnos ¿No creen?

-¿Qué dices?, yo no me iré hasta que Kaiba regrese será lo mejor.

Mientras afuera….

-Demonios, Wheeller me las pagaras tú y tu cara de perdedor, también tu Yugi te juro que esta me la cobrare caro- pensaba Seto mientras caminaba hacia el baño, al dirigirse hacia allá choca con el hombro de una persona, eso lo enfurece mas.

-Oye torpe, fíjate o necesitas lentes para ver que estoy pasando.

-¿Qué dices mocoso? ¡Aaa! pero si eres el llorón del cine, vaya, vaya, ¿decías?

-Aaa...! que se fije mastodonte, anda por la vida golpeando a la gente como si fueran postes, agradesca que no traigo guardaespaldas por que su cara ya estaría morada.

-¿En serio mocoso? Porque no me dejas intentar hacer una yarda con tu cerebro, vamos que dices- se acerca a él arremangándose las mangas.

-No espere es una broma, yo… yo… yo siempre bromeo, que le parece si le invito una cerveza, o tal vez unos puros de la mejor calidad.

-Cabeza hueca yo no tomo ni fumo, así que ven para acá.

Seto da varios pasos hacia atrás, cuando de pronto se da la media vuelta y sale corriendo por toda la sección de comida, esquivando mesas, gente, negocios, macetas, con tal de que no lo alcanzara el señor.

-Ven para acá popotes, agarrare tu cara y la usare de asiento, no escaparas de mí.

-Genial me persigue King Kong, porque a mí, detesto a los pobres, a esta plaza y en este momento detesto mis piernas que no pueden correr lo más rápido- saca el celular de la bolsa del pantalón e inmediatamente llama a Mokuba.

-Mokuba, soy yo, manda a Roland y a mis guardaespaldas para que me ayuden, la cita va peor de lo que esperaba, me sigue un tipo que me quiere golpear.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Arriba en la zona de comida, corriendo porque este gordo me matara.

-¿Esta Krys contigo?

Seto encuentra un lugar donde ocultarse, para poder hablar bien con su hermano.

-No, no está conmigo la deje en el restaurante, además que importa es solo una chica, mira Wheeller y los demás están en el mismo restaurante, dile a Roland que lo veo en la sección B de esta plaza, hay unas bodegas, paso por mi auto y me regreso a casa.

-No hace falta que pase por ti, él está allí, cerca de los sanitarios de hombres, te vera allí.

-Gracias Hermano.

Seto observa para varios lados, buscando al jugador, pero ya no se encontraba lo había perdido, llega a los baños y es introducido bruscamente al sanitario.

-Que demo… Mokuba ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que no podrías manejar los problemas en esta plaza así que vine para cerciorarme de que te comportes de la mejor manera.

-No digas estupideces, lo que no puedo manejar es porque tengo que salir con alguien que no me gusta, no lo vez Mokuba no tengo tiempo pasa citas, el trabajo ocupa todo mi tiempo y la verdad no creo que yo sea del total agrado de esa gente, ve Wheeller por ejemplo, es un idiota que lo único que ha hecho es entrometerse en mi vida, Yugi se cree el mejor solo porque gano el titulo de campeón mundial; no, convivir con esa clase de gente me aburre, son patéticos todos incluso ella.

-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo, que vergüenza Seto, que vergüenza que te admire tanto y te defienda de los demás, y tú te encargas de estropearlo todo, eres una persona tan fría y sola, ella no te ha hecho nada y solo porque es amiga de ellos no significa que no tenga un valor como persona, preferiste salirte como un cobarde y dejarla sola en el restaurante, que crees que piense ella en estos momentos de ti, bueno tal vez eso no importe porque lo que yo pienso de ti, es que eres un fraude, vámonos Roland, Seto sabe cómo llegar a su auto.

-Señor Mokuba, espéreme. Triste Mokuba camina hacia la puerta del baño que se encontraba cerrada, sin voltear a ver a su hermano le dice.

-Tu afán por ser el mejor, te ha convertido en la peor persona del mundo, una persona infeliz y egoísta, yo no quiero a un hermano así. Mokuba sale y cierra la puerta. Solo se escuchaba el eco del golpe del portazo que esta dio, confundido por las palabras de su hermano Seto se recarga a la pared para dejarse resbalar en ella.

-Soy un fraude como hermano, pero ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme?, realmente soy yo el que está mal, no… no es cierto Mokuba se equivoca yo no estoy solo…yo… no, ella… ella lo único que ha hecho es sonreírme y tratar de hacer que pase un rato agradable, Seto eres un estúpido. Se levanto de inmediato y salió corriendo hacia el restaurante.

-_Por favor que todavía este ahí, que no se haya ido, le dije 5 minutos y ya pasaron casi 20, si no esta no me lo perdonare._

Llega agitado al restaurante y aun la ve, Krystal hablaba por teléfono y al mirar a Seto acercarse, cuelga la llamada.

-Sigues aquí, lo siento yo.. creo que… en verdad lo lamento, tuve un inconveniente pero eso no justifica lo que he hecho- voltea a la mesa y ve aun la comida, -¿aun no has comido?

-No, me dijiste que te esperara y eso hice, no se mi hizo correcto comer sin que tu no estuvieras, aah! Por cierto acabo de terminar de llamar con tu hermano Mokuba.

-¿¡QUE! Con Mokuba?- pregunto consternado.

-Sí, me hablo para ver si me encontraba bien, le dije que sí, pero que tu no estabas del todo bien, al parecer algo te incomodaba o no te sentías bien, me dijo que si no te sentías bien que sería mejor que te regresaras a la casa, yo pienso que es lo más conveniente, si te sientes mal de salud luego continuamos, podemos pedir que esto no lo pongan para llevar, y así nos vamos a casa. ¿Te parece?

Seto agacha la mirada, -_no puede ser sigue pensando en mi, en como estoy, ¿acaso eso será lo correcto? ¿Qué la gente esté siempre a mi disposición, donde y cuando yo quiera?, no puedo hacerle esto, pero tampoco me siento bien para seguir con esta cita, lo mejor es que la lleve a casa y yo regrese a la mía para descansar_- pensó, levanta nuevamente la mirada.

-Tienes razón no me encuentro bien, sí quiero regresar a casa, pediremos esto para llevar, en verdad lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, será para la otra, mientras ponen la comida en desechables, iré al tocador, vuelvo en seguida.

Krystal se levanto, Joey y Seto quedaron frente a frente, Joey lo retaba con la mirada, eso hizo enfurecer a Seto, saca su celular y hace una llamada.

-Roland necesito el numero celular de Joey Wheeller búscalo en la base de datos y mándamelo a mí PDA (celular con tecnología 3G), rápido.

-Enseguida.

-_Ahora si Wheeller, me encargare de destrozarte_- pensó.

El número celular llega de inmediato y marca.

-Bueno.

-Wheeller, quiero decirte que no te saldrás con la tuya, sé que tú y tus fracasados amigos intentaron arruinar mi día y lo lograron, lograron que esta vez me sintiera mal, pero este no es el final, ya que más te vale aceptar que volveré a salir con ella, haz que lo sepa tu amigo Devlin, gracias por las palomitas y el refresco, hiciste que me quedara un rato mas, a solas con ella…

-Joey quien habla- pregunto Yami consternado.

-Shhh!- le respondió Joey.

-Además fracasado guárdate tu dinero para tu padre ebrio, dile a Yugi que reserve las canicas para otro día, aaa! y espero te hayas divertido haciéndome esto, porque es la ultima diversión que obtendrás de mi. Adiós.

Se levanta a pagar la comida, llega Krystal y se retiran del lugar.

-¿Estás bien Joey, quien te hablo?- pregunta Tea.

-Nadie importante, solo era un vendedor de maní.

-¿Vendedor de maní?

-Así es Tristán, al parecer hemos terminado la misión por esta vez, paguemos y vayamos a casa.

-¿Qué?, no que seguirías molestando a Kaiba.

-No Yugi, creo que por el momento es todo, vamos a casa de Duke, creo que Krystal llegara pronto.

-Tienes razón, ellos ya se marcharon.

En el auto Seto no le dirigió la palabra a Krystal, ella sabía que algo le molestaba y pensó que ese algo era ella.

-Sabes, lamento que no fuera lo que tu esperabas- decía con la mirada hacia la ventana –tal vez tú y yo no somos del mismo mundo, creo que estas acostumbrado a otras cosas, pero gracias por tu invitación y a Mokuba también, esperaba poder conocernos más y… no se… tal vez llegar a ser amigos- ríe -pero quizá eso no es lo que nos depare el destino.

Llegan rápido a su casa, ella baja del auto, no le dio tiempo a Seto de ir a abrirle la puerta, se detiene y mira como rodea el carro hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa, esta se encontraba abierta y Duke estaba recargado en ella, con los brazos cruzados, estaba molesto pero cuando vio a su hermana le sonrió para que no notara su descontento.

-Por fin llegas Krys- besa su mejilla, -¿Cómo estas, te divertiste en la plaza, no hubo ningún problema?- volteó de reojo para ver a Kaiba, pero enseguida regreso su mirada a Krys que seguía parada en el pórtico.

-Si me divertí mucho, la película que vimos estuvo muy linda, y también la comida, aaa! por cierto…- regresa con Seto, -gracias por la ropa y gracias también por la comida y el cine, no lo olvidare, se levanta de puntitas para alcanzar la mejilla del joven y besarla, gesto que dejo sorprendido a Seto, y molesto a Duke.

-De… de nada, en serio lo lamento.

-No te preocupes y descansa- le sonríe, da la media vuelta y camina despacio por temor a que su hermano la regañe, cuando pasa al lado de el corre y le grita.

-¡En seguida preparo la cena!

Es lo último que Seto escucho de Krystal, ahora estaba solo con Duke, este da unos cuantos pasos y lo mira con desprecio.

-¿Ya estas feliz?, sabes aun no entiendo a qué clase de perversión estás jugando tratando de salir con mi hermana, pero escúchame bien- sube un tono más la voz, -ella no es un juguete Kaiba, no es algo de lo que puedas disponer y luego votar como haces con tus empleados, o las miles de chicas que de seguro tienes, así que hazme un favor, mantén alejada tu asquerosa presencia de aquí, no quiero saber que volviste a salir con ella, no la llames y vi que la ropa que traía es nueva, no la necesita, no juegues con ella, porque te saldrá caro, es todo.

Seto estaba molesto, poca gente se atrevía hablarle así sin que saliera lastimado, pero no pudo decir nada, tenía bastantes cosas en la cabeza, lo que Mokuba le dijo, lo que Krystal le menciono en el carro y ahora esto, pero lo que lo tenía completamente inmóvil de acercarse e iniciar una pelea era el beso que ella le dio, así que comprendió que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para regresarle la amenaza, subió a su auto, cerró la puerta se quedo un rato mirando todo, el estéreo, el volante, la calle, las casas que lo rodeaban, todo, para regresar su mirada a Duke, este aun se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que Kaiba se marchara, respiro hondo, apretó el volante con las mano, para voltear nuevamente hacia Duke.

-Sabes la dejare solamente si ella me lo pide.

Inmediatamente dio marcha para retirarse por aquella solitaria calle, dio vuelta a la izquierda y el carro rojo de Seto Kaiba desapareció, Duke cerró la puerta, entro a la casa y llego a la cocina, vio que su hermana ya se había cambiado, ahora traía puesta su pijama y un delantal para poder hacer la cena, camino unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, la observo y lo único que pudo pensar era –_Parece que te divertiste mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de YUGIOH!(c) no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi(c)**_

**CAPITULO 2.1**

**DIA DE CAMPO, "DIA DE BOBOS"**

**MANSION KAIBA.**

El tiempo pasó rápido, desde que Seto Kaiba salió con Krystal, el siguió como siempre su rutina de trabajo, ya era enero y no podía olvidar su ultima navidad, se movía de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación…

_-¿Porque tengo que pensar en ella?-_ se dijo para sí mismo, mientras se agarraba la cara como queriendo pensar en otra cosa, veía las bolsas donde estaba la ropa de Krystal, toda aquella que compró y no se llevó en su último encuentro. Sentía que todos los encuentros con Krystal siempre terminaban mal, no es que le importaba mucho el tenia "_cosas mas importantes_" que pensar pero de pronto los recuerdos sobre lo que paso en el cine hacían que la sangre se le subiera a la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Estúpido Wheeller- dijo gritando –siempre tú y tus incompetentes amigos, haciéndome quedar mal y tratándome como si no valiera nada y tu ¡DUKE DEVLIN! ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así…?– Al recordar al joven pelinegro este le hizo recordar el beso que Krystal le dio, respiro tan hondo como pudo y se dirigió a la fiesta de fin de año que su compañía hace para todos los empleados, quería estar todo el tiempo como le fuera posible lejos de casa, despejarse de todo aquello que le ocurrió en el mes, dedicarse al nuevo proyecto que comenzaría a mediados del nuevo año y por si fuera poco tratar de razonar con Mokuba, ese adolescente que lo único que quería hacer era estar con sus amigos de una nueva "banda de rock-pop" que se había formado en la preparatoria y porque aun seguía enojado con Seto, casi no le dirigía la palabra seguía molesto por las acciones de Seto con la joven y para complacerlo trato de disculparse con Krystal pero sus intentos eran obstaculizados por el hermano de ésta.

-¡Te he dicho que no está! ¡No quiere hablar contigo! ¡Te dije que no la busques! ¡piérdete Kaiba!- Sí, palabras frías de joven mediocre como él le decía fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza a Seto. Sonreía a sus invitados por formalidad, no estaba feliz, algo lo tenia incomodo pero ni el mismo sabia exactamente que era, quería solucionar las cosas pero el "pato" como le decía a Duke, no ayudaba mucho. Después de la comida y casi cena de noche buena en su compañía, Mokuba y el regresaron a casa a seguir celebrando, Mokuba invito a varios de sus amigos de la escuela y lo único que hizo Seto fue estar en el despacho mientras estos cantaban, reían, cantaban junto con Roland el mayordomo. Seto escuchaba las carcajadas de todos desde atrás de la puerta y quiso estar un rato con ellos, llego al centro de la mesa y todos guardaron silencio un poco asustados.

–Y bien, ¿Quién quiere iniciar el intercambio?- dijo para así romper el silencio y las caras largas de los invitados. Cuando se marcharon todos Seto se acercó a su hermano, saco una enorme caja envuelta y se la entrego a Mokuba, este le sonrió y ambos hicieron las paces. Mokuba también saco un pequeño detalle y mientras Seto lo abría, Mokuba intento hablar con él

-Llámala, eso te hará bien, ella no es rencorosa te perdonara fácil- Seto lo miro con cara de sorpresa -pero quizá su hermano te pida que te hinques y que toda la prensa te grabe diciendo "perdóname"- se rio de él, mientras sacaba su "gran" regalo -sabes Seto, deberías tener más amigos pero no los del trabajo, sino buenos amigos.

-Gracias Mokuba tú sí que sabes levantarme el ánimo- le respondió algo serio con un tono sarcástico. Mokuba solo rio pero enseguida saco su celular y le aventó el teléfono a Seto.

-¡Bueno!

-¿Krystal?

-No soy Tea ¿quien habla?

-Podrías comunicarme con Krystal Devlin por... por favor- forzando a decir esa palabra, Seto veía como Mokuba se burlaba de él mientras estaba este sentado en la alfombra de la sala viendo su regalo "favorito", una guitarra eléctrica.

-Claro, ¡Krys! Te hablan por teléfono- grito la joven castaña, a lo lejos Seto podía escuchar música y risas tan altas, Krystal corrió hacia con Tea.

-Gracias Tea,

-De nada- sonrió.

-Oye ¿te dijo quien era?- Tea solo se marcho diciéndole que NO con el dedo, Krys respiro hondo y tomo el teléfono de la mesita, -¿Si? ¿Quién es?...

Enero 29…

-_Ha pasado más de un mes desde que salí con ella, ¿no sé como estará? ¿Qué estará haciendo?–_ pensó Seto al mirar la inmensa oficina, dejo de teclear su computadora y se detuvo para solo pensar un momento en ella.

-Que demonios hago pensando en ella y en esas estupideces, Seto Kaiba concéntrate en lo que es importante para ti, "tu empresa"– dijo para si mismo un poco molesto.

La última vez que hablo con ella fue para desearle ¡Feliz Navidad! Antes de que su tonto hermano gritara y le pidiera que fuera a la fiesta,

-¡Ya se! lo que necesito es el celular de Krystal- rápidamente marco a su secretaria y le pidió buscar lo mas pronto el teléfono de la chica pero fue interrumpido por Mokuba.

-Buenos días Seto- Mokuba entra corriendo, aventando su mochila a mitad de la oficina -oye faltan 3 días para que regrese a la escuela, eso no me agrada mucho pero así tiene que ser, ¡ah!– suspira -bueno lo que quiero decir es que mis amigos han planeado un día de campo, irán al parque "domino" para jugar futbol, hacer carnes asadas y ensayar para la banda, quieren que vayas, porque irán las hermanas de algunos de ellos y ya sabes- es interrumpido por Seto.

-Mokuba sabes que no saldré con más chicas, además sabes que no me gusta eso de que tengas una "banda".

-Lo sé- cambiándole el tema, -pero lo que quiero decir es porque no llamas a Krystal y la invitas, así podrán estar solos en un parque, ¡Sera de lo más romántico!- vamos no pongas tu cara de amargado, sal a que te de el aire, todos comienzan a preguntarme en la calle que si te moriste, porque ya no te dejas ver.

-Mokuba.

-Ándale Seto- insistió el pelinegro.

-Mokuba Kaiba! aunque quisiera salir con Krystal, que no es el caso no puedo porque su hermano no me deja acercarme a ella, no he hablado con ella así que si quieres ir tu está bien, pero yo me quedare aquí.

-Y si te digo que yo tengo su teléfono- lo mira a la cara con un ojo cerrado y dos de los dedos se los lleva al mentón.

-¿¡Que! Como lo conseguiste.

-Fácil, se lo pedí ¡bah! pero el caso es que si va ella, vas ¿Que dices? Esa es la condición para que te de su número y otra cosa tú la convencerás e iras conmigo al parque.

-¡Que? ¡Ah!– Bufó molesto -Está bien pero si ella me dice que no yo no iré ¿de acuerdo?

-Si- va corriendo por un refresco de la nevera y le avienta su teléfono, Seto comienza a buscar en la agenda el teléfono.

-"Krystal Devlin" aquí esta- marca de inmediato.

-Bueno ¿eres tú, Mokuba? –dijo una voz dulce.

-No, Krystal, soy yo Seto Kaiba.

-Seto? Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué estas ha..- la interrumpe el ojiazul.

-Hola, escúchame… yo… lo que pasa… lo que quiero decir... es que Mokuba entrara a la escuela en tres días, él y sus amigos han organizado un día de campo, y me encargo que también te invitara a ti- tartamudeando por lo nervioso, -y así puedo pagar mi deuda sobre lo que sucedió en la plaza.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero mañana no puedo tengo escuela, yo entre hace dos semanas y los sábados tengo clase de danza, lo lamento, dile a Mokuba que gracias y que si puede cambiar el día con gusto iré ¡ah! y por lo de la plaza no te preocupes ya quedo olvidado y gracias por marcarme- con voz mucho mas gentil le dijo esto último, estaba feliz de escuchar de nuevo la voz de Seto ya que desde navidad no habían charlado.

-No… no, gracias a ti por aceptar, le diré a Mokuba que se organice para ir el domingo y pasar a recogerte, te marco entonces mañana en la noche para decidir la hora, nos vemos, adiós.

-Adiós Seto y gracias.

Colgaron, Mokuba estaba recostado con su refresco viendo y escuchado la conversación, solo se reía de él se levanta y se acerca a su hermano poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hay Seto, eres tan torpe con las chicas quien diría que el empresario más famoso del mundo, es un bruto- soltó la carcajada -no te ofendas pero es la verdad.

-Claro que no, es solo que aún no puedo manejar esto de relacionarme con "mujeres", pero… - es interrumpido por Moki.

-¿Pero te gusta no es verdad?

-Claro que no- camina hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar con su hermano –solo es una conocida, ¿porque tendría que gustarme, Mokuba? es una chica mas en el mundo y yo soy un empresario muy ocupado, si quiero salir con alguien solo le pido que salgamos y ya- ambos salen de la oficina, Mokuba riendo detrás de él.

_-Pensé que solo le gustaba, pero veo que mi hermano si esta enamorando de ella, será divertido como intenta quedar bien a su lado, Seto es un idiota no hay duda de eso, pero me da gusto que por fin encontrara a alguien que lo ponga en su lugar_- Pensó mientras bajaban para dirigirse al restaurante.

Mientras en casa de Krystal…

Duke bajaba para desayunar, se había puesto de acuerdo con Joey, Yugi y Tristán para jugar un rato Basquetbol.

-Buenos días, hermanita, oye huele muy bien ¿que preparas?- dijo muy alegre el joven.

-Buenos días- le sonríe, -preparo una ensalada de frutas, sirves por favor el licuado en los vasos y el pan ya casi saldrá del tostador y te prepare tu desayuno favorito huevos con tocino.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!- lleva con cuidado los vasos a la mesa, pone los manteles, cubiertos y platos, se sientan a desayunar y Krystal muy seria le dice.

-Bien holgazán, si soy tu hermanita entonces, te tocara hacer la cena, ¡ah! también lavas los trastes y pones a lavar algunas de las sabanas porque ya casi no hay limpias, te encargo que barras y trapees, mmm… creo que es lo único que te dejare, ya lave el baño y sacudí ¡todo!, un poco de ayuda tuya no me caería mal.

-Krystal yo…- asustado de los quehaceres, -yo iré con Joey y los demás, no creo terminar de hacer la limpieza.

-Ni modo, la casa es de los dos, trabajamos los dos y yo estudio, así que me ayudaras este fin.- seguía hablando y Duke solo hacia como que la escuchaba.

_Ay! Cuando se enoja es peor que yo, la verdad mi hermana me da miedo_. Pensó, -por cierto, ¿quién te marco?, escuche que hablabas con alguien.

-¡He! Aaah!... este… mmm... Era Seto Kaiba para invitarme a un día de campo que organizo Mokuba y sus amigos, pero le dije que no podría mañana así que verá con Mokuba si mejor lo cambia para el domingo.

_-Ese idiota, como se atreve a seguirla acosando, tendré que hacer algo urgente, ya se- _ sonrió mientras pensaba en un plan macabro. -¿Sabes qué Krys? tienes razón te ayudare a limpiar prometo que hare toda la limpieza de la casa hoy, incluso le diré a Joey y los otros que me ayuden.

-¿¡Que! Lo dices en serio- impresionada y dudosa lo miro y continuo diciendo -perfecto entonces me pondré hacer mis deberes y me iré a la cafetería- lleva los platos al fregador, sube a su cuarto, toma su bolsa y se retira no sin antes despedirse de su hermano.

-Me voy Duke, te veo en la cafetería, ¿está bien?– le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, por cierto Krys me avisas a donde iras con Kaiba al parque, para ver si puedo pasar por ti ese día.

-Claro- sonríe - no vemos.

Duke recoge la mesa, lava la loza, limpia la casa y parte para la casa de Joey.

-Lavare las sabanas mañana o al rato, ahora es urgente contarle esto a los muchachos.

Al llegar a la casa de Joey, los demás chicos se encontraban ya dispuestos a comenzar su partido, caminaron hacia el parque que estaba frente a la casa de Tristán para así hacer equipos y jugar Basquetbol, las chicas solo los veían, Serenity no le quitaba la vista a Duke y luego volteaba con Tristán, Tea se pintaba las uñas pero volteaba de vez en cuando a ver a Yugi.

_**N/A ¿se imaginan a Yugi con esa estatura jugando Básquet?**_

Después de varios "veintiuno" se cansaron y todos sudados fueron a la casa de Tristán para ver que se preparaban de comer, ya todos juntos Duke no espero mas en decirle a los chicos acerca del plan de Kaiba.

-Ese cretino, volvió a invitar a tu hermana- dijo Joey molesto, apretando su lata de refresco.

-¿En serio la invitó, Duke?- pregunto sorprendido Tristán.

-Si Tristán, pero saben que, dejare que vaya.

-¿¡Qué!- dijeron todos.

-Pero Duke, no se supone que Kaiba te cae mal- dice Tea consternada.

-Yo dije, dejare que vaya, pero no que vaya sola- una sonrisa salió de sus labios, inmediatamente todos comprendieron a lo que se refería.

-¡Genial hermano!, así que iremos a molestarlo, perfecto, terminare mi venganza, ¿se imaginan a Kaiba intentando prender un asador?- todos comenzaron a reír - o ¿intentando jugar los juegos de "los pobres"? si eso me agrada, ver como Kaiba intenta vencer los retos de verdad- voltea a ver a Yugi -No es que el duelo de monstruos no sea un reto de verdad, sino que Kaiba no sabe hacer nada más que apretar teclas de computadora, retémoslo a futbol, carreras, etc. ¡Si! Hagamos caer a Kaiba.

-Bien dicho Joey, nosotros retaremos a Kaiba en otro tipo de cosas, así se dará cuenta que no es más que un fanfarrón. Respondió Tristán muy emocionado.

-¿Yugi qué dices?- voltea Duke hacia el joven más pequeño del grupo.

-Yo digo que molestar a Kaiba no está bien, pero sin duda me gustara ir al parque.

-Chicos jamás maduran.- dice Tea con desilusión.

-Perfecto ahora si me desharé de Kaiba para siempre.

Por fin llego el domingo, aparentemente Mokuba "si logro" cambiar la fecha para que su "querido" hermano pudiera encontrarse con Krystal, ambos se alistan y suben las cosas a la camioneta, llevaba tres sirvientes para poder atender a los amigos de Mokuba, hablando de Mokuba, éste preparaba todo para un excelente día de campo, llevaba sus mejores tenis de deporte, varios balones de futbol, básquet y volibol, pero lo más importante para él era su nueva guitarra eléctrica, la llevo junto con algunas hojas pautadas para seguir escribiendo canciones con su amigos.

_**N/A ¿ya les comente que Mokuba tiene 16 años?, cuatro años más joven que su hermano, pero con un gran talento para convertirse algún día en un exitoso… no empresario no, si no un excelente roquero.**_

_-Perfecto, parece que las cosas están marchando mejor de lo que esperaba_- pensó Mokuba, al mismo tiempo que se ponía sus lentes de sol, de forma sexy.

-Creo que es momento de marcharnos, ¡Roland vámonos!- dice Seto, dando la orden para poder llegar a su destino, la casa de Krystal.

Mientras en casa de los Devlin.

-Listo- dijo emocionada Krystal que bajaba corriendo de las escaleras, -¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto a su hermano acerca de la ropa que traía puesta.

-¡Aggh!- respondió Duke –¿Por qué esa ropa, no crees que está haciendo frio? ponte una chamarra y llévate guantes, no lo sé tal vez no deberías ir el día de hoy.

-¿Qué dices? Ya quede con Mokuba y no está haciendo frio estamos a 22°, perfecta temperatura para ir a un día de campo, ¿No quieres ir? pasemos un rato agradable con los hermanos Kaiba y sus amigos.

-Gracias pero no, Krystal yo entiendo tu relación con Mokuba pero con Kaiba no, es un egoísta y usa a las personas para su beneficio y placer, no me gusta la amistad que comienza formarse entre ustedes dos, por favor ten mucho cuidado al rato.

-_Mmm…la verdad no sabía porque mi hermano no intentaba llevarse bien con él, ¿acaso había algún secreto que Duke me escondía, algo referente a Seto?_… pensó Krystal. -no te preocupes prometo que me cuidare- le sonrio.

-¡Ah! y Krystal- suspiro –solo quiero que seas feliz, pero no creo que Kaiba piense lo mismo, claro que no, él no es tu hermano y no ve los peligros que te acechan, comienzas a crecer y a los chicos se les suben las hormonas…-

_-Sabia a que se refería, pero sinceramente aunque podía platicar de casi todo con mi hermano, el tema de "chicos y sexo" era incomodo, tal vez por el hecho de que era chica, sin duda necesitaba a un adulto para ese tipo de temas_- pensó Krystal pero aun así hizo como que lo escucho -Si, si, no te preocupes ya entendí- avergonzada por las palabras de su hermano, afuera un auto se había estacionado y el claxon se escucho dando a entender que los hermanos Kaiba ya habían llegado –¿creo que es Seto? bueno hermano me voy, te veré a las 7 pm en el "Parque Central Domino" cuídate mucho- beso su mejilla y se apresuró a salir, estaba feliz de que el claxon la salvara de un sermón sobre "sexualidad", abre la puerta del portico y levanta la mano para saludar a sus acompañantes que se encontraban recargados en su camioneta.

-Hola Krystal- dijo Moki efusivo.

-Hola Mokuba ¿Cómo estás?- le regreso el gesto al adolescente que había caminado unos cuantos pasos.

-Sabes Krys esa ropa te queda muy bien, en verdad te ves muy linda.

-Gra... Gracias Moki…- la chica de cabello negro se sonrojo ante el alago de su compañero, se acercó a Seto que no dijo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un saludo de "buenos días"

-Hola Seto, gracias por pasar por mí, a los dos gracias- regresa su mirada al chico de cabello oscuro.

-De nada- dijo Seto sin mirarla, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente e intentaba ocultarlo, Mokuba solo rio en secreto.

Mokuba subió a la camioneta y atrás de él subió Krystal, Seto le da su mano para que pueda subir con cuidado, después entra el.

-Ahora si Roland, vayamos al parque Domino- dijo Mokuba gritando de la emoción.

Duke solo miraba por la ventana, viendo la actitud de Kaiba, por fin la camioneta desaparece de su calle, este agarra su mochila y sale corriendo a casa de Joey.

-¿Joey? Si ya se marcharon, ¿Están todos ya?- decía Duke por su celular mientras corría a casa del joven rubio.

-Si, aquí están pero date prisa.

Llego agitado a casa de Joey, no vivían muy muy lejos a unos 10 minutos caminando, pero Duke los transformaba en 6 si corría.

-Por fin llegas Duke, tenemos horas esperándote- Tea lo regaña.

-Perdón, lo que sucede es que quería convencer a mi hermana para que no fuera, pero no pude, así que ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ir a cuidarla.

-¿Tu hermana como iba vestida si se puede saber?- a todos les sorprendió la pregunta de Yugi, que no era Yugi sino Yami.

-Bueno- se llevo su mano hacia el mentón y mirando hacia arriba para acordarse - llevaba un short corto y una blusa de las que ella usa, ¡ah! la que le regalaste tu Joey.

-En serio, ¿Por qué esa blusa? No es justo Kaiba no merece ese tipo de atenciones- dijo molesto el joven.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Krystal se vista bien para poder salir, después de todo es una cita ¿no?

-Te equivocas Tea, Kaiba jamás tendrá una cita con mi hermana- le respondió molesto el joven.

-Bueno y porque no nos vamos ya- impaciente el joven más alto del grupo tomo la hielera y la subió a su auto.

-Esperen- grito un joven de cabello blanco.

-¿Bakura?- dijo Yami

-¿Bakura aquí?- dijo Yugi asustado, -no querrá pelear por obtener el rompecabezas o ¿si?

-No lo creo, no veo maldad en el – le contesto su otro yo.

-Bakura ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Duke.

-Pues verán- jadeando por correr tanto –me invito Joey, le dije que si terminaba a tiempo mis deberes los acompañaría.

-En serio, pues es un gusto que nos acompañes, ahora quieres limpiarte el labial que tienes en los labios- dijo Joey burlándose.

-¿¡Que!- asustado se llevo la mano a la boca para retirarlo.

-Es una broma- se lo dijo riendo.

–Deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros, así estarías más acostumbrado a las bromas pesadas de Joey- respondió Tristán.

Encendió el auto y todos apretados entraron en el Tsuru de Tristán. Tea y Serenity se sentaron adelante, algo apretadas, pero así mejor, no sabe uno qué mañas pueden tener los chicos.

-Duke o usas faja o en verdad pesas 90 Kg, hazte para ya no vez que aplastas mi pierna.

-Vamos algo apretados ¿no crees Yugi?- dijo Bakura.

-Un poco- dijo con falta de aire, ir entre Duke y Joey hacia ver muy diminuto al chico de cabeza picuda.

-¿Bakura estas bien?- le pregunto Joey del otro extremo del auto.

-Si- sonrió fingiendo su descontento.

-Deberíamos abrir la puerta y tirar al cabeza hueca de Wheeller, yo merezco una atención de primera- dijo Yami Bakura en la mente de su contenedor.

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién me habla?-_ dijo para así sorprendido el joven de cabello blanco.

-Soy yo tonto, como te la pasas haciendo obras de caridad, yo no puedo salir a divertirme un rato- le responde enojado su alter ego.

-Miren una ardilla- dije Joey emocionado – ves Tristán, Kaiba si parece ardilla, pelo café, ojos de chivo a medio morir, pero vean le quita el maní a la rata, como Kaiba le quita el dinero a los pobres.

Todos rieron por el comentario de Joey.

-Joey, deja de moverte no vez que aprieto a Yugi- dijo Duke enojado.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Tristán llega por fin al estacionamiento del parque, él sale como si nada, pero los 4 pobres de atrás no podían ni moverse.

-¿Me das una mano?- dijo Joey embarrado en el vidrio de la puerta.

-Claro hermano- Tristán solo reía.

Tristán jala las manos de Joey para sacarlo, este sale y comienza a arrastrarse por el piso.

-Aire, necesito aire, Duke se hecho un gas ahí adentro.

-No seas mentiroso, fue Bakura.

-No es cierto, Bakura será todo menos un idiota como ustedes dos- responde Tea.

-Gracias por lo de seré "todo"- dice apenado Bakura.

-Ves, no te respetan- decía la voz dentro de él.

-Si sigues así, guardare la sortija en la mochila.

-Está bien, yo solo trato de enseñarte a poner a los tontos en su lugar.

-Basta- grito tan fuerte que lo escucharon los demás.

-¿Todo bien Bakura? parece que el gas toxico de Joey te hizo daño al cerebro.

-Si, claro, todo bien- mas apenado todavía.

-Cabeza de soldado ¿por qué dices que fue mi gas?, fue tuyo por eso saliste lo más rápido del auto, pensaste que tanto árbol cubrirían tu olor.

-Yugi ¿de qué están hablando?- le preguntaba la voz infantil.

-No lo sé, creo que de gases.

-Todos ustedes son unos marranos, vente Serenity deberíamos entrar e ignorar a estos cochinos.

-¡Vente Serenity, Joey es un cochino!- el joven rubio imitaba la voz de su compañera.

Por fin sacaron todas las cosas que traían para el día de campo, pelotas, una soga para bríncala, paliacates y bastante comida, porque sabían que definitivamente Kaiba no los iba a invitar…

Los sirvientes de Kaiba encontraron una buena sombra junto a varios árboles, ahí se instalaron, colocaron las mesas armables para poder colocar la comida y algunos objetos que Mokuba había traído.

-¿Le ofrezco una silla Señorita?- preguntaba Roland a Krystal que contemplaba todo el parque, miraba los árboles, el sonido de animales, etc. era un parque inmenso y le gustaba estar ahí.

-Fue una suerte encontrar estos árboles dando una sombra magnifica para el calor que está haciendo, ¿no lo crees Seto?

-Claro Mokuba, claro- respondió Seto con flojera.

-¡Mokuba!- un fuerte grito se escucho a espaldas de ellos, todos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

-Chicos, acá estamos vengan a colocar sus cosas aquí- dijo Mokuba haciendo señas a sus amigos, que venían con varios instrumentos y cosas para comer.

-¿Tenían mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto Mokuba.

-No, nos acaba de dejar mi padre, buenas tardes Kaiba, señorita buenas tardes- uno de los jóvenes el mejor amigo de Mokuba se dirigió a Seto y después a Krystal.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Krystal saludando a un grupo de chicos que llegaron segundos antes.

-Buenas tardes, Chris después hablare contigo acerca de las ideas que le metes a Mokuba de ser cantante.

-Lo lamento- reía mientras sacaba su bajo.

-Kaiba.

-¡Ah!- grito Seto ante la reacción de una joven que llego a abrazarlo por detrás.

-Niña, no hagas eso- dijo enojado Seto, Salima era una joven delgada, pelirroja de ojos color miel, hija de uno de los dueños de una compañía telefónica, hermana mayor de uno de los amigos de Mokuba esta voltea a ver con desprecio a Krystal.

-¿Y, esa quién es?- dijo otra joven que se encontraba al lado de Salima, una joven rubia de ojos color azul.

-No lo sé Jenny, pero no sé que es lo que hace aquí.

Seto detestaba tener que dar explicaciones y más a dos chicas tratando de conquistarlo.

-Krystal- suspiro, ellas son Salima, y Jennifer, ignóralas por favor, es lo que yo hare.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijo Krystal, pero sabía que no era del agrado de las jóvenes.

-Seto porque no vamos a dar un paseo por todo el parque- le dice la joven rubia al tomarlo de la mano.

-No gracias, y no me llames Seto soy ¡Kaiba!- dijo molesto a la joven.

-Claro, querido Seto.

-Bueno Seto estaremos en ese otro árbol para ensayar, te veo en unos minutos, mientras, Krystal –volteo a verla -¿Por qué no platicas de algo interesante con Seto?- dijo guiñándole el ojo y sonriente, se alejó con sus amigos a pocos metros de ellos.

Krystal estaba incomoda, la verdad no encajaba con ese tipo de gente soberbia pensando solo en el dinero, no es que fuera pobre y tuviera que mendigar al lado de Duke, sino que el dinero era algo que ella hacia a un lado, tomo asiento y saco un libro, estaba leyendo "Carrie". Seto la ve y se acerca a ella.

-¿Qué lees?- inmediatamente las jóvenes dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por ir a molestar a la chica.

-¿No crees que es aburrido leer en el parque? El parque se hizo para tener citas o hacer cosas más emocionantes ¿Por qué traer un tonto libro, estamos de vacaciones?

-Es cierto, Salima tiene razón, venimos a divertirnos no a estudiar.

Ella les sonrió, dándoles a entender que sus comentarios no le molestaban, ella sabía defenderse, poner en su lugar a gente como ellas, no por nada era hermana de un joven con carácter fuerte, pero no lo hacía por respeto a Seto y Mokuba quienes la invitaron.

-Pues tienes razón- suspiro.

-¿No quieres mejor ir a caminar Krystal?- pregunto Seto.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, pero suena divertido, pero ¿podemos ir mas al rato? o ¿Por qué no vas con ellas?- pregunto sonriente al joven que seguía parado a su lado.

-No, no dejare que te quedes sola.

-Vamos Seto, paseemos los tres- dijo Salima tomándolo del brazo.

-Si Seto vamos, ella quiere quedarse a leer ese aburrido libro- la chica rubia se acercó y lo tomo del otro brazo.

-Lo siento nos quedaremos aquí – se quito a las jóvenes y tomo una silla y se sentó a lado de Krystal, estaba molesto e incomodo, toma una pequeña toalla y la pone en su cara.

Ellas se molestaron al ver que Seto tenía preferencia por ella, un obstáculo que debían retirar, así que siguieron molestándola con eso de leer en el parque.

-Y bueno ¿que mas haces aparte de ser cerebrito?- dijo la chica rubia que se sentó a su lado derecho.

-Pues me gusta cocinar y…

-¿Cocinar? que anticuado, como puedes cocinar, las chicas como nosotras deben de ir de comprar y salir con chicos, ¿en serio eres de este mundo?- respondió Salima.

-Pues eso me gusta hacer a mí, tal vez por eso no soy del agrado de algún un chico, pero si él se fijara en mi por mi dinero, me daría mucha pena- les respondió sin dejar de tener la vista en su libro.

Ellas se molestaron, no lograban incomodarla, querían que agarrara sus cosas y se marchara.

-Bueno ya, haber ¿de qué trata tu librito?- pregunto Jennifer.

Seto seguía recostado en su silla no podía creer lo que sucedía, su hermano se divertía con sus amigos y él estaba tratando de soportar mujeres, realmente no tenia paciencia para ninguna, le estresaba tanto que la gente lo asfixiara, solo por interés o porque eran "inadecuados" para él, debajo de esa toalla escuchaba como molestaban a Krystal, pero no decía nada, prefería estar al margen porque sabía que meterse con mujeres era la perdición.

-Pues se trata de una chica inteligente y telequinesia que era molestada por sus compañeras del salón, es de asesinatos–mintió y rio solo para deshacerse de ellas.

Ellas se quedaron con una enorme cara de asombro ante la respuesta de su "contrincante".

-¿En verdad se tratara de eso el libro?- pregunto a susurros una de las jóvenes.

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo en voz alta -¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo de tus padres? ¿A que se dedican, que compañías tienen? ¿A qué universidad vas?, ¿Tienes hermanos?- sabia a donde querían llegar preguntándole eso, cerró los ojos, puso el separador en su libro y lo cerro.

-Pues, si tengo un hermano, es dueño de una compañía de juegos, estudio en "Green Valey" gastronomía y en otra escuela estudio danza- nuevamente les contesto con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron calladas, perplejas ante la respuesta, poca gente lograba entrar ahí no importaba cuánto dinero tenia uno, los exámenes pedían altos puntajes por lo mismo. Seto levanto la cabeza y se rio al verles las caras, sabía que no intimidarían a Krystal tan fácilmente.

-Ya nos tardamos en encontrarlos ¿no creen?- dijo impaciente Duke.

-La culpa la tuvo el de la entrada, te dije Tristán que no trajeras el machete, no vamos a matar a nadie.

-¿Pero, porque un machete?-respondió sorprendido Bakura.

-Si, amo los machetes- dijo Yami Bakura.

-Lo que pasa es que quería cortar algunos troncos para hacer leña, así prendería más rápido el asador.

-Si, pero no viste que decía "prohibido armas blancas".

-Pues tus gases son mas tóxicos que el ántrax, podrías acabar con la fauna del parque- le respondió Tristán a Joey.

-Cállate- volteo a verlo, ya que él iba adelante del grupo.

Por fin vieron a Krystal y Joey no tardo en gritarle.

-¡Krystal!

Voltearon todos, Mokuba, sus amigos, Krystal y las chicas, pero el mas sorprendido fue Seto.

-¿Qué hace Wheeller aquí?- dijo alarmado Seto.

-¡No!, el "club de bobos" esta aquí- dio preocupado Mokuba.

-Hola Kaiba, que sorpresa tan agradable ¿no crees?- dijo Joey mientras corría para llegar a él -Ya que estamos aquí, deberías invitarnos a sentar con ustedes, no seas descortés.

Seto se levanto rápido para evitarlo, pero todos ya habían colocado sus cosas en las mesas, tomaron sillas y se sentaron, Seto veía como cada uno agarraba vasos para servirse refresco y como agarraban la botana que estaba servida.

-Mmm…, estas salchichas están mejor que las que vende Don "Chon"- dijo Joey mientras comía.

-¡Modales Joey! ¡MODALES!- decía Tea entre dientes.

-¿Qué tiene de malo, comer un poco? Kaiba es millonario no creo que invitarnos le cueste mucho dinero.

-Mmm… estos nachos esta buenísimos- dijo Tristán mientras llevaba otro a su boca.

-¿De verdad Tristán?, haber déjame probarlos- se estira para alcanzar uno, tirando una botella de refresco, comienza a desparramarse por toda la mesa.

-¡Ay! Joey eres un tonto- dice un poco molesto Duke.

-Lo siento, es que en verdad los nachos si están exquisitos.

-¡Basta!- Kaiba golpea molesto la mesa –en primera no sé por qué están aquí pero no los invite, así que largo y en segunda porque se comen mi comida ¡Agrrrr! Wheeller ¿fue tu idea venir o la de algún otro retrasado?

-Mmm…- voltea a verlo – ¿me hablabas? bueno la idea salió de todos en venir a pasear, por que ya entraremos a clases unos y otros a trabajar, pero- le sonríe –no te preocupes Kaiba, donde caben once caben dieciocho, no te dejaremos con todos los gastos, traemos carne para asar ¿Qué dices? Te conviene así no tendrás que darnos de tu comida, lo único que queremos es un lugar para acomodarnos.

-¿Pero porque en mi mesa? El parque es inmenso, pueden quedarse en otro lugar y no venir a tomar las cosas como si fueran tuyas- Grito molesto.

Todos veían la discusión entre Kaiba y Wheeller, Mokuba regreso corriendo para evitar alguna otra tragedia y Krystal aunque avergonzada estaba feliz de ver a todos en el mismo lugar.

-Kaiba, tranquilízate nosotros no arruinaremos tus planes, pero sería un buen momento para poder ser amigos ¿no crees?- dijo Yami muy inspirado.

-¿Amigos? ¿De quién? De todos ustedes, ja- se mofó -prefiero hacerme amigo de las ardillas antes que juntarme con ustedes.

-Ves Tristán, ¿aun piensas que no tengo razón?- volteo a ver a su amigo, burlándose de Kaiba.

-Ya Kaiba, que te cuesta hacernos un lugar, vamos, nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos, mas que con lo que paso con Pegasus, y con Noah y también con…

-Basta!- dijo todavía mas enojado, pero fue ignorado por la joven que estaba hablando.

-Supongo que esta podría ser la buena, ¿no crees?- dice Tea coqueteándole.

-Hermano deja que se queden, no creo que causen problemas, además traen mucha comida y a mí se me antoja más la carne asada que la comida enlatada que trajiste para que prepararan los cocineros.

-¡Agrr!- Seto quería matarlos –Esta bien- dijo molesto –pero no quiero jueguitos sucios ni bromas, porque a la primera que hagan les juro que su vida seria…

-Si, si ya entendimos, bueno chicos a instalarse.

-¡HEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron todos los recién llegados.

-Krystal ¿estás bien? ¿No te han hecho nada?- pregunto Duke mirando a Kaiba.

-Claro- sonríe – y la verdad verlos aquí lo hace sensacional- claramente lo decía por las molestas chicas frente a ella.

_**Nota: Es solo la mitad de este capitulo..**_


End file.
